Like Father Like Daughter
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: <html><head></head>Short sweet stories on the relationship of Edward and Renesmee.</html>
1. Daddy's Little Girl

"I'm thirsty." Renesmee said quietly, looking at everyone in the room to see if she would get any response. She may have had the physical body of a fifteen year old, but to me, she was still my little girl. "I think I'm going to go hunting now." I noticed that. She _knew_ she wasn't allowed to go hunting alone. She was trying to be sneaky and not draw attention to herself so that when she returned, she could say that she had told everyone she was going. Did she think I was stupid?

"Oh no your not."

"Momma-"

"Renesmee, it's too dangerous and you know I'll worry about you."

"But just because _I'm _thirsty, doesn't mean that someone else is. Why do you force people to come with me hunting when they're not even thirsty?"

"Renesmee," Edward said firmly when he had seen the situation getting out of hand. Renesmee and I have argued about this before. She turned to Edward, a little shocked, and smiled softly at me. She was apologizing and she knew I would forgive. I always did. After all, she was still my little girl.

"I'll take you hunting." Edward said, putting down the book Jasper had lent him.

Edward held the door open for Nessie, who walked out with her arms crossed. I could see that she still wasn't thrilled with being taken to go hunting by someone but she would cope, I assumed. I walked up to the glass door and listened closely when I heard, "Can you make it over the river by yourself?" Edward asked. Renesmee had tried before with jumping over the river in one leap. Lets just say that she got a little wet.

"I'm not really sure," She responded, a little ashamed.

Edward held out his hand and she looked at it as if she were contemplating on taking her chances or going the easy way. Suddenly, Edward yanked his hand back and watched her with cautious eyes. "I'm sorry Renesmee, I know me and your mother treat you like a little girl sometimes. If you want to jump on your own you can." She smiled at his concern and held out her hand. "Oh, your not too old to hold your old man's hand?" I laughed at that and realized that if I could have cried, I would have been. I watched as they leaped, hand in hand, over the river. Even after they reached the other side they did not let go of each other. And I realized for the first time, Edward was struggling with letting go of his little girl as well.


	2. Nightmare

He stroked her hair gently. His eyes were closed, and his head was gently laid on top of hers. She sat in his lap, her head under his, her eyes were closed as well. They looked so content sitting in the rocking chair inside our cottage's living room. The chair creaked lightly as Edward rocked them both in a soothing rhythm. I watched with loving eyes at the pair before me. Surely Edward had smelled my scent when I entered but he made no attempt to show that he knew I was present. But as I listened more closely, Renesmee was speaking softly against Edward's chest. Her whispers were, "…the dream was so _real_. I thought-I thought it was real. Everything seemed so vivid…"

"Shhh, its ok baby, Daddy's here." His voice rumbled and I saw Renesmee sigh in relief under the comforting words her father was offering. Edward then began humming her lullaby. He opened his eyes, still resting his head on hers, and stared at me with saddened features. He was hurt because our daughter was hurt. I could see that. His emotions were almost in sync with hers and to see her as scared as she was, it broke his heart and frightened him as well. It frightened me when Edward was scared. Although, he had told me once that I was the only one that could scare him. And now there were two people in this world who could frighten Edward Cullen.


	3. Eggs

I was holding my hand over my mouth as I listened to the conversation taking place inside of Renesmee's room. I had already peaked in once to find Edward sitting, resting his elbow's on his knee's, and was sighing too much to not be noticed. I was laughing hysterically at the questions that still lingered in the air from Renesmee. Edward had just put her in her pajamas and was tucking her in when she had asked him a certain question that made me fear both of our sanities.

"Sometimes I hear you and Momma inside your room. What do you guys do in there? I mean, it's not like you sleep or anything."

"I don't know honey."

"Please tell me." She begged with her puppy eyes. The chocolate texture mixed in would make anyone melt away and agree to whatever wishes she may have.

"When two people really love each other-" Oh dear God, he's actually going to give her 'the talk'. "I mean, well what questions do you have?"

"How are babies made?" Someone help this poor man.

"Well, the Daddy goes to the store…to buy some eggs. And in the eggs is a baby."

"I was an egg? That's so cool Daddy!"

He laughed and kissed her forehead, tucking the covers around her. "Daddy, will I ever go to the store to get some eggs?"

"_Never_ if I can help it."


	4. Singing Lesson

Edward's singing voice filled the room. His beautiful, beautiful singing voice. "Lets try a high note," His voice then rose to the highest, which wasn't as high as Alice's but was still just as amazing. Renesmee mimicked the note with perfection.

"Like that?"

"Exactly." Edward breathed, just as mesmerized as I was. At the moment, I was washing dishes from Renesmee's dinner at the sink. And though their voices were not as clear in here, they were still so beautiful, simply astonishing.

Edward then played a key on the piano that we had gotten Renesmee for her second birthday. Renesmee then matched the key with her child-like voice. Though when she was singing, there was nothing child-like about it. "_I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins,_" She sang.

Edward continued after her, now the playing the keys to the song. "_All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys,_"

They had sang the entire song in harmony. A melody that simply could not be forgotten and will forever live on even after the song had ended. I leaned against the kitchen sink, not wanting to disturb their lesson as they continued to practice their notes. Both raising and lowering at the perfect of moments. I listened for the rest of the night, completely flabbergasted.


	5. Makeup

"Can I wear makeup?" Nessie asked one night as we sat in the yard watching her pick flowers.

"_The day I_ wear makeup, is the day _you_ can." Edward laughed. Even though Renesmee was getting to be the age of wanting to glamour herself to what she thought of as perfection, I knew Edward was against such an idea. "Plus, you don't need it. Your naturally beautiful like your mother."

"I don't think you need makeup either, Daddy."

"I was hoping you thought that." I laughed, shaking my head. Edward and Renesmee laughed identical laughs. Like Father, like Daughter.


	6. First Day of School

They were underneath Renesmee's blanket, forming a two headed blob on top of her bed. The covers were forming somewhat of a tent shape, and I could only make out the small glare of light coming from the flashlight that Renesmee was holding. The light moved gently along with her breathing. I could hear her uncertain whispers beneath of the covers.

"What if they don't like me." She said quietly.

"Of course they'll like you," Edward whispered back. I could hear the smile on his lips as he said, "I like you."

"I like you too Daddy." And with that, I knew her nerves of going to her first day were completely gone.


	7. Father's Day

My wife lay in my arms after a night of sweet love making. She wore nothing but a light nightgown over her beautiful body that she has given to me on more than one occasion. The love and trust she showed me everyday was beyond more than what I could have asked for. My eyes I found were closed, listening to the music the birds outside were producing. My wife's breathing was slowly going in and out, in and out. A sound that never got old over all the other sounds the world could give me.

The sun was glistening all over her body. Fields of diamonds covering her chest and arms. I took in her scent with the simple joy of knowing it was there for my taking. I smiled when she did. I wondered vaguely on what she could possibly be smiling at. Not a single thing in the world could take me out of the blissful state I was in now.

"DADDY!" Not until my daughter burst through the room. I sat up in surprise and caution. Bella did not move an inch. Only continued sitting there with a smile plastered on her perfect face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked urgently. Renesmee jumped into my lap and snuggled into my chest. I took her gently, confused.

"Happy Father's Day." She whispered.


	8. First Breakup

She had just gotten off the phone. Her father had disapproved of her boyfriend as well Jacob, and especially Jacob. We had heard little bits of their conversation. Like "why are you doing this?" and "I love you though". Edward was seething with anger and wanted to very well go to that boy's house and well….kill him. Though I gave him many reasons not to and the top one was that it was illegal.

Renesmee came out with wet cheeks and the most miserable look I have seen since she said goodbye to Edward and myself at the confrontation with Volturi.

She wiped her cheeks and stood there for a moment, and finally, Edward opened his arms and she went to them for comfort. She hugged the only man in her life that will never break her heart.


	9. Debt

"You gave me your bronze hair."

"I did." Edward confirmed.

"Momma gave me her brown eyes."

"That she did." He nodded his head.

"Grandpa Charlie gave me his curls."

"Yes." Edward finally flashed his teeth at our daughter's conclusions on how she had gotten her features that she had.

"What can I give you?" She asked, truly wanting to return the favor of being as beautiful as she was by the fact she was a spitting image of her father.

"You were born, weren't you?" And I knew that was all Edward would ever need in his life in return for a favor. Charlie had given her his curls, I had given her my eyes, and her Daddy had given her his hair. By her being merely born, was all the more debt Edward would ever have asked her to pay.

With that, our daughter's laugh filled the room making us both smile at the sound.


	10. Guy Friend

We walked down to the Mall, of course under Alice's persuasion, and were going to get Renesmee some new shoes that her Aunt insisted she needed ever so badly. Nessie loved shopping dearly but had insisted that she would like to spend the day with her parents instead of her loving Aunts. Rose and Alice had understood and were happy to hear Edward and I would be going.

Nessie had woken up this morning, practically hopping up and down as she ate her breakfast, which in her opinion was taking much too long to eat.

A group of boys passed us, looking at one another and then feasting their eyes on our beautiful daughter. Renesmee's features were turning into a young woman so this did not surprise. I only grinned as she remained oblivious to the interest they showed towards her. Edward flinched many times and I held back a laugh. Edward then turned after we had passed the group of boys to find them looking at our daughters cute butt which in my opinion was cute but would never be cute enough for any boy out there.

"Renesmee, you need to put more clothes on, your showing too much skin." Edward said through gritted teeth, glaring at the boys with a death-like stare that made them step back.

"I'm wearing jeans and a longs sleeve shirt." Her voice was even, not annoyed, but even. Maybe perhaps a little humored by her father's complaint.

"Still."

"Don't worry Daddy, I'm not going to be looking for guy friend anytime soon."

"Good. Because no "guy friend" is good enough for my little girl." I smiled, taking my husbands hand as he continued to stare at the boys who were about to wet their pants. Renesmee only laughed, taking Edward's other hand as we walked to the shoe store.


	11. Never Dad

**This short story is in Nessie's POV and probably the future stories will be too. Anyhow, I remember being embarrassed to call my dad "Daddy" in front of my friends and so I wanted to write this story. So enjoy!**

The dollar store was quite crowded for a Tuesday night. Or was my paranoid self that was thinking it was crowded? Maybe it was just for the fact on this certain night, a certain boy was at the dollar store on a certain Tuesday. He could have went to any dollar store in the state, but he must have decided that this was the dollar store that was appropriate.

"You ready?" My Daddy asked just as I was smiling at Kevin, the most gorgeous boy alive.

"Yes Dad," He double glanced at me but I kept my eyes on Kevin. Oh Kevin…

Once we had left and were out in the car, Daddy had continued staring at me with a little hurt and a slight bit of confusion. But mostly hurt.

"Since when do you call me 'Dad'?"

"Since-"

"Since Kevin walked in the store?" I stared down at my lap in guilt. It was true, I had in fact called my father 'Dad' under the embarrassment of calling him 'Daddy' in front of a boy. I felt horrible about it too.

"I'm sorry Daddy." My voice was sincere. He sighed, sitting back in the driver seat and staring at Kevin who was just now walking out of the store.

"Your growing up so fast." His voice seemed saddened at the thought. I thought he needed some cheering up and so I scooted over to the middle of the car seat, wrapping my two arms around his one, while resting my head on his shoulder. He laid his head on top of mine and sighed once more. He will always be Daddy. Never Dad.


	12. Daddy's Mother

"Bend down." I sighed. Honestly for a man to tie his own tie, at the age of 105, there didn't seem to be much of an issue. And then I met the one man who couldn't. Daddy bent down onto his knee's, then kneeling down even more towards my 3 and half foot body. Considering Daddy was a tall man, he practically had to lay down on the floor just for me to reach his neck.

I undid his failed attempt at the tie, and redid it with success. I straightened it out, dusting off his shirt then stepping back to examine my work. I smiled as I stared at the perfection I've created. Daddy only smiled back, beckoning me forward. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around my legs. I looked down at him with loving eyes. "You remind me of my mother," He took a strand of my hair between his two fingers, twirling it around. "You have her hair, her face-"

"Your face, your hair." I corrected him gently. He chuckled, smiling as he leaned his forehead against mine with a hurt expression. I knew then just how much he missed his mother.


	13. Last Dance

The school dance was planned and ready, while I waited for my date to arrive. His name was Keith Anderson. He was the most handsome boy in the school and every sane girl knew it. Jealously was a vicious thing when it came down to him asking me to be his date. He said he would pick me up at 7:00, wearing a formal suit with a purple tie to match my strapless purple dress. Auntie Alice had helped me pick it out. It fitted my figure perfectly, lightly accenting my slight curves at the hips. It was knee high with layered fabric gently laying on my legs. My heels were silver with sparkles on the sides. I liked sparkly things.

After my Momma and the rest of the family had gotten done with drooling over my dress and jumped into the casual conversations, I noticed one member of the Cullen Clan that was not present. My father.

I turned from my family to meet a man sitting in a comforter chair, staring at me with gentle eyes. I walked over to him slowly, not breaking our eye contact. I heard a knock on the door and knew who it was. I turned quickly to the door that Auntie Alice had already answered, as the family gathered around the boy who would be accompanying me at the dance. I turned back to Daddy who was already gritting his teeth, probably at Keith's thoughts. "You don't have to stay for this. I know it's hard with his thoughts. Go, it's ok. I'll save you the last dance." I pecked him on the cheek as he disappeared at inhuman speed.

That night, as I sleepily walk through the door, the family was gone and only one remained in the house. My Daddy and I danced to the song until I dozed off in his arms. The last dance of the night was the most special.

**Quick note, check out my new story "Animal" if your into the Edward/Nessie fanfic's. Review what you think. Thanks guys!**

**Love, Spazzattack99**


	14. Disciplined Part1

**Part 1:**

"Momma, that's not fair!" I yelled. She didn't understand, she didn't even want to understand. She looked as hurt as I was by the news we would be moving from Forks. Daddy had not said a word at my outburst, only stiffening in his seat.

"Renesmee, this isn't our choice, of course we don't want to move and take you away from Jake and Grandpa-"

"If you truly didn't want to do this, then you wouldn't!" I stomped my foot down on our cottage floor like the two year old that I physically appeared to be. Mentally I'm sure how old I was considered, but right now I was acting like a child. Which surprised me. I cried into my hands begging, "Please Momma!" When she shook her head looking down, I screamed, "I hate you!"

Her face contorted in pain but I didn't care. I went to leave but Daddy stopped me by my arm, pulling me back. "You apologize, now." He threatened but I was too busy feeling pitying myself that I hadn't listened. I only struggled and yelled, "I hate you too!"

And then it happened.

Daddy slapped me across the face. To him, it was a light tap considering how much stronger he could have been. But the slap itself hurt more emotionally than it hurt on my cheek. I stared at him in an insane manner. My cheek was slightly reddened and I could already feel the sting making its way up my face.

I walked slowly away, going to my room, and closing the door as quietly as I could with the soft click.


	15. Disciplined Part2

**Part 2:**

There was a soft tap on the door but I dare not answer. I only remained sitting on my bed, staring down at my lap. Daddy came in, poking his head around the corner and asking if he could enter. He always respected my room and never barging in without a knock first. But with my lack of an answer, he came in and kneeled in front of me. The sun peering its way through the blinds of the windows, making strips of sparkled diamonds appear on his skin.

He leaned up and kissed the stinging part of my cheek. He repeatedly kissed it, then moving onto my other cheek, then to my forehead, then taking both of my hands and placing pecks on each finger before pushing my wet stained hair away from my face. He pushed my hair, his hair to say at the least, behind my ears and kissed my nose.

The boxes in my rooms did not go unnoticed. They had already packed everything, trying to avoid giving me the news. I knew this was my Daddy's way of apologizing of what he had done. And I knew no matter if he apologized or not, I had learned my lesson regardless.

I wrapped my shaking arms around his neck and he lifted me up with little effort. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jazz were picking up the last of my boxes that had been packed from my room, and were carrying them out to the truck Grandpa had rented outside. They avoided eye contact with Daddy as he carried me to the car that Momma, him and me would be taking.

Without another word, we drove away from home, from life, from Forks. But I reminded myself that at least I was with my family in doing so.


	16. Jealous

My daughter ran into my arms as I came into the house. Esme had persuaded her to stay at the house last night and give Bella and I our privacy. I silently thanked her with a smile. "Daddy! I had so much fun when you and Momma left last night. Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazz let me stay in their room last night, it was like a slumber party!" She was bouncing with excitement so much that she practically slapped my face when she placed her hand on my cheek. Images of Alice doing her hair, then letting Ness do her hair, then doing Jazz's hair, then finally at the end of the night once Alice had went hunting with Rose, Renesmee lay sleepily into Jasper's chest as he read her a bedtime story until she dozed off in his arms. She showed me how good he was at telling stories and how much she loved her Uncle Jazzy.

I forced a smile once she was done showing me her pictures but she could see past my fake smile, it was like she was looking into my soul. She frowned slightly as jealously pierced through me. She then touched my face again once she realized that I was actually jealous of my own brother, she showed me a picture of me comforting her from a nightmare and all the other times that I had made her laugh so hard that she cried. At the very end she showed me how I just could not be replaced.

I smiled and held her closer to my chest. She knew _just_ what to say to capture a man's heart.


	17. Gentle

**Have an idea for this story? Just PM and I'll use it! If anyone has ANY requests for stories at all, please feel free to PM and ask. I don't do Emmett and Rosalie stories though...just not my thing. **

I saw my daughter approaching in her pajamas, her hair looked like a deep dark red from the wetness. Bella had just given her bath and was now watching our daughter as she approached me with a comb in her hand. My wife smiled lovingly as Nessie held the comb out to me expectantly. "Daddy, will you comb my hair?" Of course she already knew I would. Ever since the night that I was forced to when the women were not in the house, she had since that day said that I combed her hair somehow differently than everyone.

I patted the space on my lap that she hopped into gleefully handing me the comb. Setting the book down that I had been reading, I gently began pulling through the tangles.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, as I was finishing up.

"Yes?" Her bell like voice rang through the house.

"Why don't you ever want your mother or Aunts to comb your hair?" She pondered this for a moment, first going through different answers that she could say then rejecting them and moving on. Finally, she settled on one answer and said something that froze my already still heart.

"I'm with Momma and Jake in the morning, then when I get back from school I'm with Auntie Alice and Rose, then after that I play with Uncle Emmett, and then Uncle Jazz reads me a story before we go to the cottage. On the weekends, Grandpa and Grandma take me out for ice cream and I tell them everything about school that I have learned. And then finally, when I get home, the one thing I look forward to the most is you tucking me in at night. No one tucks me in like you do, just like no one combs my hair like you do," She looked down, almost sheepishly as if embarrassed and whispered, "I miss you."

Things were going to change. I would not have my daughter missing me when I was perfectly capable of spending time with her. And so as I enveloped her in a hug promising her more time together, I vowed to myself that she would never have to miss me again.

**I remember my dad always used to be the most gentle when brushing my hair and so I thought of this as a short little one-shot that it would be cute. I hope you enjoyed! Please review...pretty please? **


	18. Ticklish

I heard her thoughts before she found me in Carlisle's study. I had thought about yelling out to her to let her know where I was, considering that I knew she was looking for me. But then again, she would find me when she did.

"Daddy?" She knocked on the door as I looked up from the book between my fingers to find a little girl with a saddened expression on her beautiful face.

"What's the matter, baby?" I hadn't been paying attention much to her thoughts as I looked back down to the book I was flipping through.

"No one will play with me." She said, her voice cracking. I looked up to see her eyes were watered but she dared not to let the tears spill over. I rushed over to wipe away the small drops of water as they finally breached her eyelids. "I know everyone is busy, but I feel alone. Even Momma was too busy, even Jake!"

I nodded and rolled my eyes at my family. Who could turn down such an angel? "You know what always cheered me up when I was sad?"

"What?" She was now interested, giving her undivided attention.

"A friend of mine…"

"No." She moaned, smiling.

"…his name be Pirate Hook fish…"

"No!" She was giggling so hard that the tears that were meant to be sad ones, were now happy ones as she slowly began backing up into the wall.

"And you know what he likes to do?" I crouched and came toward her in a sneaky way. "He likes to…tickle!" She screamed as I lunged for her, taking her in my arms and poking her sides, tickling her stomach, and grabbing at her most ticklish part of all, her feet. She screamed with delight, the family now gathering outside the door and wondering what all the noise was. But once they had seen the scene before them, they only laughed along. "Say it!"

"Never! I ye not walk the plank!" Her words would have been hard to understand for a human, being that she was laughing so hard her voice was muffled in cracks and giggles.

I tickled harder and she finally screamed, "I'll walk the plank, I'll walk the plank, please, I'll walk the dang plank!"

I rolled over onto the floor where we had been crouched. She kissed my hand as I continued laughing. Suddenly, her thoughts turned to mischievous. "Are you ticklish?"

"No." She poked my side and I smiled, biting my lip and trying to fight the urge to pull away. But I pulled away anyhow.

"Yes you are!" I jumped up from the floor as she chased me. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Who would've thought Edward was ticklish! Please review and send requests!**


	19. Cliff Diving

**Jacob pursades Renesmee to go cliff diving and things don't turn out as planned... Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Breathe Renesmee!" I heard my father's tight, desperate voice as my thoughts were jumbled into one. I seen images of Jacob telling me it was ok, telling me that I could do it. Cliff diving was hardly something that you should fear, or so he explained to me. I flashed back to my head hitting a rock, Jake screaming, Seth getting on the phone when I hadn't started breathing again. "Nessie, nessie, nessie." I felt Daddy's cold lips touch mine gently as he heaved life into my lungs, then pumping with his hands on my chest.<p>

"Why isn't she breathing?" Jacob panicked. But Daddy did not answer, only placed his trembling lips to mine in an effort to bring my breathing back to order. I could not tell him that I was sorry, that I loved him and to tell Momma the same. Because I was sure I was going to die. The burn in my chest from the lack of oxygen was excruciating. My last thoughts were of my family, Daddy, Momma, Uncle Jasper, Auntie Alice, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Grandpa and Grandma. Grandpa Charlie and Sue and how they would be happy with one another.

"Renesmee!" Water came from my throat, gushing out of my mouth. I was slowly starting to become aware of reality. I felt the back of my head resting on Daddy's knee as he leaned over me with angelic eyes. The sparkle in them was hard to deny. I've never seen him at his most happy moment, but now I could say that I had. "Yes honey, show Daddy images." He sounded so relieved so overjoyed that I found myself not caring that I was showing him the last of my thoughts when I had considered myself on death lane. My hand was resting on his arm as he squeezed me to his chest, rocking me slightly.

"Leave Jacob," He hissed and Jacob obeyed. Daddy would forgive him in time, but for now as our family approached, I couldn't blame him for not wanting to see the boy who had put my life in danger. I couldn't blame him one bit.


	20. Black Eye

**This was a request from one of my readers "Jessica". **

**Summary: Jacob is drinking and hits Renesmee. This is how Edward reacts. **

**Please review if you want me to continue!**

* * *

><p>I was afraid to walk through the door, afraid of what would be said, what would be thought in my own mind. What images would my father see when I entered our home? Would he jump to conclusions? I couldn't come to blame him if he had, the evidence on my right eye was obvious. The ugly, ugly evidence.<p>

I lingered at the door unsure of how to approach this. How would I tell my family, or the pack for that matter that Jacob had been drinking. He had actually laid his hand on my face, in effect to my eye which was blackening with each passing minute. I had decided on moving hastily through the house, claiming I was tired and rushing to bed. My stomach dropped when I knew it would not work.

My head was down as I paced through the house with a fast stride much too fast for a human. I heard "hellos" and "heys" but I ignored them all. Daddy caught my arm, as my breath caught in my throat.

_"What's this?"_ He hissed so slow and threatening that everyone in the house stopped with their activities to stare at the unfolding scene.

"Tell me not to leave." His voice was shaking as if he were restraining himself not to scream. His eyes were closed tensely.

"What?"

"Tell me if I kill him, I'll come to regret it in some way or the other. Though I know that I wouldn't."

Realization struck. He knew I was the only one he couldn't say no to. He knew I had to be the one to tell him, to assure him things would be ok.

"Don't leave. It'll hurt Momma if you kill him. I want you here Daddy. I want you here with me, ok?" My voice was as unsure as my father's decision to stay. But he had, for me, and that is all the mattered.


	21. Admiration

**Summary: Edward and Jasper watching Alice and Renesmee pick flowers, when Jasper asks his brother about him admiring Renesmee. This is how Edward Responds. **

**A/N: Guys, check out my other stories. It makes me sad when not a lot of people review my stories that I have put so much work into. I'm not saying give me a good review, but atleast a review would be nice to see if I am doing good or bad. Otherwise, I'm pretty much like a blind person walking into traffic. I don't know if I'm doing good or bad...but please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>They stood at the glass door, watching as Alice and Renesmee picked flowers from a garden not far off. Their giggles were not hard to be heard by Edward and Jasper's vampire ears. Both of them clearly hearing their conversations of shopping, hair, nails, and of course the flowers themselves. Edward smiled as his little toddler of a daughter pointed at a rabbit that hopped by gleefully. Renesmee sat herself down, watching the rabbit with amazement as if looking at a piece of heaven.<p>

Edward was not listening to his brother's thoughts and so what Jasper said next surprised him. "You admire her a great deal." He smiled at Edward with knowing eyes. The admiration that his brother shown for his daughter was astounding to Jasper. He could no longer contain his opinion.

"I do," Edward admitted. "She is my life. Her and Bella have made everything worth it."

"Yes. The way you look at her though, it's as if you look up to her when she is the one who is supposed to be looking up to you. It's amazing. It's almost as if she is your role model." Jasper waited for Edward to respond, but after a long moment of nothing, he had thought he wasn't going to. And so they stood in silence until Edward filled in Jasper's unasked question with an answer.

"I do look up to her. She's everything I have ever dreamed of becoming. Her mind is so pure, so good. She's sees the positive when there is only negative. She's the beauty in me when there is only ugly. Everything she does is either for someone, or _will_ benefit somebody somehow." Edward then turned to Jasper with soft eyes, "Her love could never be doubted because she loves the good _and_ the evil. She's an angel sent from God, I'd swear to it."

Jasper was stunned speechless as they turned back to their loved ones who were now looking in the direction of the glass door they were standing at. They had heard everything. Alice was nodding in agreement as Renesmee was as speechless as her Uncle.


	22. My Girls

"Renesmee, it is time." I heard Grandpa call from the other room. Today was a new test he would be experimenting with. But none the less, I still was not excited to sit and wait for him to be done with this stupid testing. I thought I was healthy, as did the rest of the family. However, according to my growth rate, I was not. I envied the other kids who didn't have to go to the doctors office every four hours. They thought they had it bad with the flu shot. I would give anything to trade this for a flu shot. "I know honey," He said as I hopped up on the table. "I will get through it as quickly as possible. I only do this for you, my love." He touched the tips of his fingers to my chin briefly, then began rummaging through his doctor bag.

Daddy came in, and leaned against the wall beside the door way, his arms crossed. A smile was plastered on his perfect face. I gave him a hopeful smile myself as Grandpa listened to my much too fast beating heart. Daddy walked over to be in front of me as Grandpa moved the stethoscope around my back.

"I used to hate the doctors when I was little." Grandpa glanced at him with a smirk as I listened with interest.

"Your not afraid of nothing, Daddy." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Even Daddy's get scared sometimes." My mouth opened at that. It could not be possible for Daddy to ever get scared. "You scare me. You and your mother both." Momma came in then, wrapping her arms around Daddy's neck and kissing his shoulder. He looked at her for a long moment before looking back to me. "But I sure do love my girls." I hopped off of the table and jumped into Daddy's waiting arms. "My girls." He repeated, more to himself, while kissing the top of my head.

I had to admit, that was quickest check-up _ever_.

**Remember hating the doctors office when you were little? Then I'm sure you can relate to this story! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Losing ideas here, so please, give me some requests! Love, Spazzy99**


	23. Home Part1

**This was a request by twihard22. I hope you all like it!**

**Summary: Nessie is lost when she wanders away from Jacob on a hunting trip. None of the Cullen's can catch her scent and so Edward assumes the worst. **

**Part 1:**

* * *

><p>"Your positive that the last time you seen her was when you were hunting?" My wife questioned Jacob repeatedly. We were trying to get any information whatsoever on our daughter's whereabouts. The last Jacob had seen her was when she had been hunting with him and he had claimed that she said she was going for a walk. "I didn't think anything of it!" He put his hands up in defense as Bella and I hissed at that.<p>

Jazz wound his arms around Bella's thin ones to assure she wouldn't attack. I nodded in agreement when I had seen her slightly moving forward toward Jacob with each passing word.

"We'll all go different directions-" Carlisle started, but was interrupted by me quickly.

"Do you think she fell in through the ice? Perhaps that's why we can't smell her scent."

"If she fell threw the ice, she's-she's-" Bella could not get the reluctant words out because neither of us wanted to believe it.

"Alice and I will go search the water." I choked. Unbelieving at my own words. Now my wife's anger was directed towards me at my conclusions. Jazz's grasp around her arms tightened as she actually snapped and lunged for _my_ neck. She was actually trying to kill me for saying the words that she hadn't the courage to say. Of course it was hard enough for me to say them, and not including that I was on the brink of breaking down, but now my own wife was turning against me. I needed to get away from the madness of the house.

I took Alice's arm gently and led her to the door. I tried to block out the screams of hatred directed towards me as we made our way out the door. Bella was screaming how she hated me, how I was a terrible father. I couldn't disagree on that one. She then broke down and bawled, no doubt into Rose's arms.

Alice took my hand gently, squeezing with what little comfort she had to offer.

We then set off to look for my daughter's body.


	24. Home Part2

**Part 2:**

* * *

><p>We searched the water for only two minutes to come across a half frozen little girl clutching herself in the snow beside a tree. The wind blew, and she would flinch with it. I did not recognize this little girl because she looked nothing like my daughter. Her face was pale white, her lips were purple and her reddish hair was white with snowflakes as they fell at increasing speeds from the sky. I ran to her shaking body and practically cried, "Renesmee!" She smiled faintly and held her frozen arms out to me. At such negative degrees, she actually held her arms out for a man with no beating heart and no warmth. It made me feel warm inside to think she would even reach for me at even the lowest of temperatures.<p>

I ripped my button up shirt off, wrapping her in it, and lifting her up quickly. "It's time to go home now Renesmee." I smiled down at her with unshed tears. Alice stood crying in the spot she was in. "Home now." I said again with a shaking voice.

"Home." She agreed with a weak tone. With that, I ran. Perhaps the family had thought before I was fast, but I do not remember once being as fast as I was when I was running my sick daughter back to Carlisle so that she could be fixed.

Not one time was I faster.


	25. Mountain Lions

This was a "boys night out". Emmett had insisted that the men of the house all go out for a hunt of their own. Alice thought it to be a fantastic idea, and Jazz, Carlisle and I just went with whatever the family wanted us to go with. We would be traveling to where the mountain lions were. This season there would be a lot in particular of them and I was looking forward to it. I hadn't had a mountain lion since the bachelor party that Emmett had also insisted upon.

We were four days into the trip. It was a very fulfilling one at that. Mountain lions, mountain lions, and more mountain lions! I was so completely absorbed in my father and brothers hunting, that I had forgotten the gaping hole I had for my wife and daughter. Carlisle and my brothers would surely miss their loved ones, but there was one thing they would not have to miss. And that was a daughter. None of them had daughters so none of them understood the craving I had to be with her. And so Emmett did not understand when I would come in and out of a trance-like state as I was thinking of my family. I had only text Bella once in the four days. I had tried to call but Emmett slapped the phone from my hands saying how this trip was a the plan to get away from the women, not welcome them. I had obeyed with only the gritting of my teeth as I thought, 'just one more week'. But one more week was like a month.

My phone rang once we were approaching a long deep river. We were about to pounce over it when everyone stopped to the ring of my cell. I didn't bother to look to Emmett for confirmation that I was allowed to answer, but instead answered with no words to be said.

"Hello?"

"Da-Daddy," My daughter cried.

"Renesmee, what's wrong sweet pea?"

"I had a nightmare." She whispered into the receiver. I looked over to Carlisle with heartbroken eyes. I hated not being there for her.

"Nightmares aren't real honey. It's ok. Daddy will be home real soon, ok?" I closed my eyes as I waited for an answer. I then knew what had to be done.

"Ok." She hung up. No good-bye. No anything. I knew what that meant. She was trying not to make me want to come home, when in fact I had already decided I would be. She wanted me to enjoy my trip, and that was why she had not called in the last four days. This was supposed to be a vacation, which it was actually nothing but a prison.

"I have to go." No one said anything at first, but Emmett looked completely unconvinced.

"You can't just leave Edward." He said as I was walking away. "This was supposed to be a getaway." I continued walking, but paused at that.

"I have to go Emmett. I hope you can all enjoy the rest of the trip without me. The difference between me and the rest of you, is that I am a father. None of you are and though you may love Renesmee as your own, you don't love her like I do. Please try to understand."

I ran without saying another word. Emmett would be angry, Jasper and Carlisle would understand, and I knew in my heart that my Renesmee would be thrilled to see me. For when I returned she ran into my arms, crying and laughing at once. She had told me everything I missed and how things just weren't the same without me. The rest of the family was confused on why I had come back early, but I had told them that I had a duty to fulfill as a father.

And seeing my daughter happy is more satisfying than any mountain lion could ever be.


	26. Elementary Dance

**Summary: Renesmee and Edward attend a Father/Daughter dance being held at Nessie's elementary school. **

* * *

><p>"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, come on!" She pulled at my arm as the other father's held hands with their daughter's, looking at the decorated school. Lights were strung throughout the hallways in straight lines of twinkles. It almost reminded me of the decorations that were hung about the trees at Bella's and my wedding, along with the graduation party. I thought back to those days when life was simple and easygoing, but now as I look down to my daughter who was impatiently still pulling at my arm, I am thankful for all the complications that I went through to get to her. I would go through everything all over again.<p>

We entered the large gymnasium to see the dim lights along with soft music playing. Chairs were displayed around tables that were set up along the sides of the gym. Candles on each with a glass of water. I had to admit to myself, for fourth graders, this was defiantly fancied up enough even to impress a 105 year old.

The principal greeted us and told all of the men entering with their daughters, to pick a table of their choosing. Our table was further to the corner where my skin would not show in the lights that were lit within. Renesmee knew this, and it made me proud to know that I didn't have to tell her but that she already knew our limitations. "This is quite the nice setup." I said, admiring the tables with white tops and flower petals splayed out.

"Yes," She agreed easily as I held out her chair, and scooted her in. "You clean up nice." She laughed her glorious laugh that I always longed to hear. I looked down to the simple tie and white shirt that I had put on. Brushing my hair, and shining my shoes, must have been the improvement that she wanted to see on me. If I could have blushed, I would have. And she knew that.

"Not in comparison with you." She _did_ blush.

A song kicked on and each of the father's held out their hands to their litte ones. I stood up as well, holding my hand out to the second reason for my existence. She shook her head. "Daddy, I'm like Momma, I can't dance!"

I picked her up as she laughed with delight. Once we were on the dance floor, I set her two little feet on top of my big ones. She didn't complain, only enjoyed the music. But one thing that got to me the most was the fact that she was not only enjoying being at the dance, but she was enjoying being with me.

And to any father who's ever experienced this kind of love coming from your child, would know what I'm talking about.


	27. Argument

**Summary: In Nessie's POV, she observes her parents having an argument about Bella going to Italy by herself. Set in Breaking Dawn not long before the Volturi arrive. **

* * *

><p>I listened as their yells increased then would lower when they realized how loud they were being. Little did they know, that even if they whispered their anger, my hearing would still catch their words. Although I am half human, I'm also half vampire who has increasingly good hearing. And I think by the knowledge of me knowing that my parents were having their first fight, made me want to listen more.<p>

"Bella, I'm not going to just let you leave and take off to Italy! Why can't I come with you?" I peeked around the corner to find Daddy pinching the bridge of his nose with frustration.

"You would leave Renesmee without both of her parents?" He looked up at that as Momma continued to glare at him. His face softened at the sound of my name, but his anger did not evaporate. It only remained within himself to boil over at any given moment. Daddy's head then flew to my direction. I flung myself back at an attempt to not catch his gaze, but ended up just falling on my rear end, sitting there and looking up as Daddy as he stood over me with a humored expression.

Momma was still pacing in the living room, I'm guessing not fully calmed down as much as Daddy seemed to be. "You got that right." Daddy muttered, as he scooped me up.

He carried me to bed, tucking the covers around my tiny body as he always did. "You and Momma are fighting."

"I know, honey. I promise we'll stop." He said as he kissed my forehead. Still watching my expression with caution as if he were afraid I was going to cry or something.

"Why?" I looked up to his shadow that had a frown. He looked as if _he_ were the one who was about to cry.

"A lot of things have been going on lately." I leaned up, and hugged myself to his chest. He hugged me back, needing the hug desperately. We both turned when a knock at the door interrupted us. It was Momma. Daddy opened his arms for her to join us and she did. We hugged one another knowing that whatever fate would bring us, we would always be a family.

* * *

><p><strong>In my opinion, Renesmee was born in a very stressful time for the Cullens. I tried to imagine what it would be like for Bella and Edward at the time when they thought their time of living was limited. So I would imagine them having a few breaking down points at the time this was taking place. Plus, I remember reading in Breaking Dawn when it said they were arguing about Bella going to Italy alone...so I figured "why not?". LOL Please review! Give me your thoughts. <strong>


	28. Venting

**Summary: Edward is venting about his past, and who better than his newborn daughter?**

* * *

><p>She sucked with delight as I placed the nipple of the bottle into her expectant mouth. She held the sides of it with her little hands as I held the end of it to assure it wouldn't fall. Her big eyes were looking at me and not at the red substance that she loved so much. She looked at me with nothing but love and I returned only love back. No sane person could not love this child. Looking at her was enough to me, but seeing the images that she could show was even more amazing.<p>

The bottle was empty and so I set the glass object into the sink. I carried the little baby I held in my arms around the house. She didn't want to sit, for that I couldn't come to blame her. Sitting was all everyone had been doing when awaiting for Bella to awake. Except Alice and Rosalie, of course. They were too busy showering my baby with gifts and clothes. Probably going over any normal child's budget by a long run.

I huffed as I stood before a wide window. "Renesmee, you know what makes me angry?" I sighed as I began pacing the long sun room we were in. My skin sparkled but I paid no attention. "I can't do anything right. I fall in love with a human, which is like, against the capital crime of whatever laws you want to go by. And then I leave her, the love of my life! I left her, trying to protect her, and you know what she does? She falls in love with a werewolf. And _then_, oh it gets better, I come back into the picture after making a scene with the Volturi, which is the head of all vampires in the world. So after that, I ask her to marry me, and of course your mother would never provide me with any fairy tale answer, she simply says no. But after weeks of begging, she says yes, we get married, and the next thing I know, I got her pregnant. Any other vampire wouldn't have screwed up as bad as I did in the past. But no Renesmee, were talking about your mother and I. Were not normal vampires. Were just…weird." I snorted in disgust. I then smiled down to my daughter who was looking up with a humorous expression. "But out of everything that has happened, you were the only thing that I _did_ do right."

She touched my cheek, showing me an image of myself…angry at myself. She then thought, _I want to be weird too_. She then smiled. "You should look into becoming a therapist." I murmured, as we walked back into the living where we would await for my wife, and the mother of my child, to awake.


	29. Praying

**Summary: Renesmee learns how to pray with the help of her Daddy! **

**A/N: Guys, guys, guys! Big news! I've been nominated for (Most Fluff Scene) Contest! And more news, I got my first 100 reviews on these stories! I want to thank everyone so much for reading and reviewing, favoring, and following this story. I wish so much that I could PM each and everyone of you for all of your love and support! I love you all so much for taking the time to read what I have created. Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

* * *

><p>His eyes were closed, his hands folded together as his lips moved slightly. At first I thought he was talking to himself. Deciding that Daddy had finally lost it and was officially crazy. I watched with even more curiosity as he finally whispered out loud, "Amen." His eyes instantly went to me with a smile.<p>

"What are you doing up?" I clutched my teddy bear to my chest as I continued to walk over to Daddy with sleepy eyes. My hair was jostled about. "Do you miss your Momma?" Daddy asked as he lifted me into his lap.

"Yes, but that wasn't the reason I came out here. What were you doing a second ago?"

"Praying." He smiled as my mouth opened in surprise. Jacob had taken me to church once, and my parents would limit me on my religion beliefs. I knew there was a God, and sometimes when I was lonely I talked to God but- "Well then you were praying." Daddy confirmed. He lifted me up, cradling me into his chest as we made our way back to my room. "If your lonely and your talking to God, then your praying."

"But you when you were just talking to him, you had your eyes closed and your hands folded." We entered my room, and surprisingly, Daddy set me down on my two feet. Usually he would simply lay me into my bed. He then got down onto his knee's, resting his elbows on my bed, and closing his eyes. When I had made no attempt to move, he peeked out of one eye and I quickly got into the same position he was in. I folded my hands and closed my eyes. And sat there.

Now _I_ was the one to peek out of my one eye. "Now what?" I asked in confusion.

"Talk to God. Pretend I'm not here and your lonely. Talk to him the way you usually would."

I looked at Daddy then thought about it. How would I usually talk to God? I had never really put much thought into how my conversations went with the big man, but I decided to just wing it and hope for the best.

"Hey God, how are you? How's Jesus? How's Adam and Eve's marriage holding up? I know they were having problems-" Daddy burst out with a laugh, then coughed, then was silent. I continued without opening my eyes. "Has Noah caught any fish yet? You'd think with that big boat, one would _think_ that he would see something. Anyway God, if it's not too much to ask, please keep Jacob and the whole pack, Auntie Alice, Uncle Jazz, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Grandpa, Grandma, Grandpa Charlie, Sue, Renee, Phil, Nahuel, and his Aunt safe. And God, most importantly, you have to keep my Daddy and Momma safe. Because they're really important and I need to know their safe God. Well, I won't hold you up much longer, but tell Jesus I said hello. Bye!" I opened my eyes, sitting back onto my knees in satisfaction. Daddy had the most widest grin that I had ever seen. Realization struck and I began picking the back of my mind, "What was that weird word you said when you were done praying…?" I mostly asked myself. And then it hit me. "Amen!"

Daddy laughed out loud and when I say laughed, he _laughed_. Hysterically holding onto his stomach as he laughed harder when I asked what I had done wrong. Finally when he was calmed down enough, he looked to my smiling face.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, pulling me into his lap once more.

"I love seeing you happy." I kissed his cheek and then yawned.

"Want to sleep in our bed tonight? Since its just me and you in the cottage, it doesn't make sense for you to be all lonely in here." I jumped with glee and ran at vampire speed to Daddy and Momma's room. Daddy joined me on the bed, humming me my lullaby before I drifted off into my slumber. But before I dozed off, I heard him whisper, "Thank you so much Lord," He held me closer to his chest as I was half awake, half asleep, "_Thank you so much_."


	30. Human Moment

**Summary: Edward and Nessie are out to dinner when Nessie needs a "human moment". **

**A/N: I don't want to sound like I'm begging or anything but PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, give me some ideas! Request anything at all! I'm seriously running out of ideas and need some, NOW. Well I still have some ideas still bobbing around in my head, but what happens when those are gone? I need YOUR help, yes YOU. So please, don't be shy! I won't bite or suck your blood! I promise!**

* * *

><p>She bounced up and down in her seat, crossing her legs. She had already drank all of her pop, and now I understood why she was bouncing. She needs a "human moment" and I didn't know how to break it to her that I knew. She was trying to hide it, but it was pretty obvious with the little beads of sweat from her effort forming on her forehead. "Daddy," She finally said through gritted teeth. "I have to pee." I laughed at her wording of what was going on.<p>

I scooted out of the booth I was in, and scooted her out as well, taking her hand. We were standing before the restroom door before I knew it. She was only a four year old little girl and I doubted I could let her go on her own…

She pulled on my hand desperately trying to get me to move faster. I was hesitant at first, but entered the women's restroom with my daughter hand in hand. She ran to the first stall on the right, while I awkwardly stood there in the middle of the restroom, with three women staring at me with bewildered expressions. Their thoughts were even more scary.

_Who's this sexy man?_

_I wonder if that's his sister? I hope so, cause he's a hottie!_

_Maybe he's single, oh but he looks so young!_

I stood there, shuffling my feet when I heard the most glorious voice that practically saved my life. "Daddy?" I ran to the stall, hearing the disappointed sighs of the women still staring. "I can't go."

"Uh, honey, um," I stuttered, looking at the three women who were slowly making their way towards me. "Let Daddy in." I said to the stall door. My voice sounded more panicked than I had planned it to be. The women were inches from me with nothing but lustful thoughts when the stall door flew inwards. I almost fell on Nessie as I entered the little restroom she was in. I crowded myself into the stall, locking the door with shaking hands. I leaned up against it afterwards, closing my eyes in relief. I then looked down to Renesmee who was still sitting there, looking up at her panicked father. I had heard the other women exit once I had made my way to my daughter. I was so relieved to be rid of them.

I squatted down in front of her. "What's wrong, sweet pea?"

"Momma always has the most soothing voice when she talks to me and it helps me go pee." I rubbed my forehead once I realized this was really a women's job.

"Water fall, rain, iced tea-" She laughed, "Is that helping?" I smiled in return to my daughter who was nodding with satisfaction.

"All done!"

I cleaned her up and right when we were about to leave the stall, I heard those three women reenter…only this time they brought their friends. "Uh, Renesmee?" I whispered, squatting back down, "Maybe we should just stay in here a little bit longer."


	31. Car Accident

**Summary: Nessie gets into a car accident with Jacob, and her Daddy is there for her. He will never leave her side until every scratch on her body is healed. **

**A/N: So I got some AMAZAING requests. This story in particular was requested by Aria Whitlock. This was a fantastic request, and I know this chapter is pretty long but I hope you all still enjoy. I will get to every request but for now, here's this one. I guess there really isn't any news today, so I just hope you all enjoy this! I know I enjoyed writing it! Ta-Ta for now!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Seth-"<p>

"Bella," He was running out of breath. He stood there, holding onto his knees. It looked as if he were about to collapse when he spoke to my wife. "It's Jake. He was in a car crash. Renesmee-"

"What about her?" I said as I grabbed the collar of Seth's shirt, dangling his feet in the air.

"She was in the car." I heard the entire family gathering at the news that was delivered. Jacob's name was only a name when Seth spoke, but when he spoke of my daughter's name, it was as if he were speaking of a prophecy. I heard my and Bella's breathing stop. We stared at Seth with insane eyes. Staring but doing nothing. Our entire four years with our daughter flashed before our eyes as we thought she may be dead. I knew one person that would be dead today, and that was Jacob Black.

We raced out the door together, my phone vibrating in my pocket. I looked to it to see Carlisle's name popping up. I hit silent, not caring to hear the words come from his mouth as well that my daughter was in a car crash with that raging mutt that could not take good care of her. We took Alice's Porsche, deciding it would be the fastest. I drove as fast as possible down the highway, no police in sight, which was a good thing. We wouldn't have stopped anyway.

Bella was already out of the car and on her way into the entrance of the hospital before the car was even stopped. I jumped out as well, catching up to her and not caring whether anyone saw my inhuman speed or not. Today was not the day to question on why I was so fast and how it was possible. I probably would have killed any human that got in my way.

"Re-Renes-" Bella was crying, she simply could not get the words out. I finished the sentence for her at the front desk.

"Renesmee Cullen." I put my arm over Bella's shoulders as the woman behind the desk rummaged through her papers. She then finally told us directions on how to get to the room she was in. Before leaving the desk, Bella asked how bad she was, and the nurse answered with a simple shake of her head. This was bad news. I had saw in her head that my baby was not well. And for that gave me even more reason to kill Jacob Black.

"Edward!" My father rushed down the hall, looking as frantic as Bella and I. My wife still crying into her hands as I led her to Carlisle. "Follow me, there's a quicker way." I followed him as quickly as he would allow me to go. I hated not being able to run at full speed to my daughter. If he would let me run, I could have been there by now.

I glanced over to Alice and Jasper just entering the hospital. We turned the corner, and they were out of sight. Carlisle was leading us down a long hallway, his doctor coat flying behind him. He then made a sharp left turn into a room. And I caught the scent of blood and tears. We rushed inside to be met with our Renesmee, chords hanging out of her, an oxygen tank hooked up to her nose, a bandage on her head, with scratches covering her arms. Her left arm was in a white cast, following more scratches covering her beautiful little fingers.

Bella and I both kneeled on opposite sides of her bed. Nessie's eyes fluttered open as Bella wiped stray hairs away from her forehead. Dry blood lay on the bandage that was placed on her head, and fresh tears lay on her cheeks. I rubbed the tears away gently. Her eyes opened up, at first she was delirious and confused. And then her eyes set on Bella and went from my wife to me, back and forth. She then panicked and asked what happened when Alice and Jasper entered the room. We explained to her that we didn't know the story, but that she was in an accident. She calmed down with the help of her Uncle.

I glanced to Bella's black eyes that looked like deep dark tunnels. She looked as if she were about to crack at any moment. I looked to Alice and she nodded her head to Jasper. "Bella," Jasper's golden eyes turned to my wife who was intently staring at our daughter. Her eyes flickered to where Jasper was but she made no attempt to move. "Let's go hunting. You need to. I'll come with you." It was amazing the relationship bond that formed between Jasper and my wife. I was touched to know how close they were and touched to know that my brother would be there to comfort my wife in her time of need. He walked over to where Bella was, placing his hands on her shoulders, and leading her out of the room. Alice was speaking with a nurse right outside the door as Carlisle had left to retrieve some pain medicine. I held Renesmee's hand, rubbing circles into them.

Nightfall came. Visitors came and went. Bella had returned not a hour after but soon had to leave again to check on Jacob and explain to Charlie what had happened. I had laid my head down onto the hospital bed, still holding Renesmee's hand. "Every time I open my eyes, your always here. People come and go but your always here." She was giggling from the medicine that was given to her. She wasn't acting like herself, but I knew she meant her words. "Don't leave Daddy."

"I will never leave." I vowed. And we remained like that for the rest of the week. When she would wake, I would sit and play games with her for her entertainment. I would retrieve food from the cafeteria, and eat breakfast with her, though the food tasted awful. At night, I would lie my head down onto the bed, kneeling beside her, hand in hand. And she would brush my hair with her little scratched fingers.

I had forgotten my hatred for Jacob at the moment but only concentrated on my daughter getting better. I said I would protect her, and I failed. I said that I would stay with her, and that I will follow through with.

I will never leave her until every scratch on her body is healed. To that, I vowed.


	32. Bedtime Story

**Summary: Edward decided to tell his four year daughter the story of how Bella and him met. **

**A/N: This story was requested by Natz29, and I hope you like it! I had fun writing this, I truly did. I was trying to put a little bit of humor in it, and I hope you all find it funny. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She hopped onto the bed with such enthusiasm you would think she was hopping into a big bowl of candy waiting to be eaten. She covered herself up quickly, her little hands trying to grab the covers as fast as possible as she pulled them to her chin. I tucked the sheets around her body, smiling from ear to ear. I knew what she wanted. And she knew I knew.<p>

"Tell me a new bedtime story. Momma has run out of them and I hate hearing the same one…" Her face contorted in disgust as if not liking the taste to a certain beverage or food. Her nose scrunched up in the way Bella's used to when she didn't find something to be very appetizing. And I could've swore I seen Bella's face mounted on our daughter's as she laid there looking at me with big brown eyes, awaiting for my story to begin.

"What about the time you and Momma met?" She asked excitedly, sitting up in her bed.

"Alright, alright," I readjusted myself on the cushioned bed to face her completely. "Let's see. I met her when she first moved to Forks. I had seen her for the first time in the cafeteria. And Renesmee, let me tell you she was the most beautiful human I had ever laid my eyes on. I wondered what she thought of me, what she thought of my family, but the catcher was, that I couldn't read her mind-"

"Why?"

"Err, I don't know. Anyway, so turns out, we have a biology class together. So your mother and I are to be partners. And when she first walked into that room, her blood, her scent hit me with such a force that I almost killed her on the spot. I had to restrain myself not to kill the beautiful girl that I had seen at lunchtime and-"

"Kill her? Daddy, that's not a very good first impression."

I sighed, "I know honey, but it gets better. So we fall in love-"

"Man that was fast."

"Over a period of time, of course. And let's just say that an accident happened with your Uncle Jazz and things didn't turn out as planned with her birthday party. I then decided that in order to keep her safe, I had to leave her-"

"First you want to kill her, then you leave her-"

"And then I got a phone call telling me that she was dead-"

"Who gave you the phone call?"

"Anonymous." I decided to quicken up the pace, seeing that her mind was clearly not developed enough to understand the complications that came along with falling in love with a human at the time. "Then we married, had you, and lived happily ever after. The End."

I stood up, kissing her forehead when she said, "Now wait," She protested. "You met her, wanted to kill her, fell in love, left her, married her, and had me?"

"Good night, Renesmee." I half walked, half ran out of the room, shutting her light out. Leaving a very confused little girl still lying in her bed and wondering and I quote, "What the heck..?"

"Leave the story telling to me, love." My wife pecked me on the lips as I closed Nessie's door behind me quietly. "Let's continue our story…in the bedroom." She walked away, moving her hips more exaggeratedly back and forth. I followed her with no hesitation. Locking the door to our room as I closed it quietly.

And so we continued our story, together.


	33. Puppy

**Summary: Christmas with the Cullens! Renesmee asks for a puppy as a gift, and her parents get her something a little different. **

**A/N: This was a story requested by AshWolf Forever. I hope you like it. AshWolf Forever mentioned a line that Renesmee used Jacob's tail as a leash? Just curious, where was that line in Breaking Dawn? I must have forgot it and would like to re-read that part! Anyhoo, here's another story for ya. I will get to the rest of the requests, but for now, keep them coming! Great ideas guys!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, your just going to hide in the big red box with the green bow, and pop out of the top when you hear her tear the paper."<p>

"Edward, I don't know about this. I mean, I was only away for two weeks. I don't think she missed me so much that you could give me to her for Christmas-"

"Everything will work out, trust me." I winked at Jacob as he lowered into the box that Alice had wrapped herself. Renesmee would be able to open only one gift on Christmas Eve. At least that was the way Bella had done things at her house around Christmas time. Her mother would play Christmas cheered songs, with eggnog in the cup of her hand. Bella had told me on many occasions that she enjoyed Christmas very much. And though we hadn't celebrated it the year of our daughter's birth, I wanted to make sure it was a celebration occasion this year.

The family gathered around in the room, each with smirks planted on their faces. I bent down to the box, whispering next to where I knew Jacob's ear was. "Bella should be here with her any moment now."

"Good, I'm getting kind of cramped in here."

I saw the car headlights hit the window. The glare becoming bright all at once and then dimming when she parked. Renesmee's voice was the first to be heard. She was telling my wife on all the things that the pack had done with her and all the games they let her participate in. She loved spending time with the pack, she told Bella. Her little boots crunching as they hit the snow with each step. We all heard the door open as they came in, wiping their shoes on the rug. "Renesmee, don't run!" Bella yelled as she ran into the living room where her anxious family was.

She hopped into my arms, kissing my cheek repeatedly, while eying the big red box. I smiled, setting her down and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Daddy, do I get to pick which present I want to open?"

"Hmm, I don't know about that…" I acted as if I was thinking about it, raising my one eyebrow as I rubbed my chin. She sighed impatiently, her eyes only for the big red box. I then nodded and she ran over to the box, looking over it like a piece of heaven . She then ripped at the paper with excitement. I tried to contain my laughter within me, but I ended shaking silently under my chuckles. Jacob popped out of the lid, yelling "Surprise!"

I have never seen a child's face go from thrilled to disappointed in such a short about of time. She then became confused as she turned her head to look at me. "I said I wanted a puppy for Christmas?"

"And that is what we got you." I burst out laughing as did the rest of the family. Carlisle and Esme tried their best not to laugh. But Jacob's red face made it all the more funnier. Nessie joined in, laughing her high pitched giggle that I loved hearing ever so much.

And so we continued to laugh for the rest of the night.


	34. Flowers

**Summary: Nessie has a certain flower for each of her family members. She shows her Daddy all of them, saving the best for last. **

**A/N: Requested by AnimegirlKiki.**

* * *

><p>She pulled at my hand impatiently. Acting as if I were the old man that she simply couldn't get to move fast enough. I chuckled when she showed me to the green house that Esme had just installed in their oversized back yard. She skipped to the entrance, motioning for me to hurry along. I went through the door in a flash, looking around at the beautiful flowers surrounding me. She looked at each flower with such admiration that I almost envied them. She then pricked her finger on the thorn rose that we were passing. I rushed to her when I had smelled the blood. "It's ok." She said, sucking at her finger as she continued to look at the rose. "This one is Uncle Jazz's."<p>

"Uncle Jazz?" I questioned, now examining the rose as well.

"Yes. Uncle Jazz's scars are ugly," She said pointing at the thorns, "But he is so beautiful inside." She touched the red petal gently. She moved on, stopping at the sunflower patch, "These are Auntie Alice's. Always looking on the bright side, always looking to the sun. Roses and sunflowers are so different, but stem from the same thing. They are both flowers." I followed her as she walked on, stopping at blossomed flowers that I had never seen before. "These are 'Lily of the Valley'. They are Aunt Rose's because they are so beautiful and elegant."

"What about your Uncle Emmett?"

"You see that rock over there?" We both laughed. I took her hand in mine and for just a split moment, she looked up to me with as much admiration that she has been giving these flowers. She then moved forward but stopped at some vines climbing their way up the side of the green house. "These vines are Grandma and Grandpa. Without their support, how would the family hold together? Vines give support and never let go."

She squeezed my hand as we exited the green house. "Do your Momma and I have a certain flower?" She turned around to face the greenhouse once more.

"Your looking at it." She smiled up at the gigantic clear building. I turned to her, a little confused. She then continued, "You and Momma are the greenhouse. Momma protects us all with her shield, which is sheltering the flowers, and you see right through our minds clearly." I plopped down on the grass, wrapping my long arm around her legs as she rested her hand on my shoulder. She climbed into my lap as we continued to stare at the large green house. Darkness enfolded us and she soon dozed off into my arms. I only sat looking at the humongous greenhouse that would never look the same to me again.


	35. Ella

**Summary: Edward is home alone with Renesmee when she loses her beloved Teddy Bear. **

**A/N: In case any of you didn't know, a "mobile" is the thing people hang above a crib and it spins and plays music. LOL, when writing this, I had to google what it was called because I had no idea! I'm not calling any of you dumb or anything, but I for one did not know what it was called and so I just wanted to clarify that before the story started. :)**

* * *

><p>I lifted the rocking chair, searching frantically under it. When coming up empty handed, I looked over to the screaming little toddler sitting up in her crib. Her face was red and scrunched up from her cries. She seemed to be screaming rather than bawling but I didn't care which she was doing the most of. She screamed louder when she seen my hands had no items in them. I panicked.<p>

For a man, such as myself, and not including my hundred years of seeing crying babies, it took a lot to get me to panic, and that was exactly what little Renesmee was doing. My shaking hands took the pink blankets stacked neatly in the corner, and thrashed through them, throwing them over my head. I let out a whimper when there was nothing but carpet underneath them. I turned again to my daughter as her voice was beginning to turn horse from the crying spasms coming from within her.

I lifted her up into my rushed arms. Her crying didn't quiet the least when I rocked her a little too fast for comfort. I picked up my cell, hitting Bella's number instantly in the contacts.

"Hello?"

"Bella, where's the bear?"

"What are you talking about?"

I closed my eyes in frustration as Renesmee continued to scream and cry in my other ear. Bella knew _exactly_ what I was talking about. "The teddy bear." I said through clenched teeth. How many bears would I be asking about in the small town of Forks?

"Ella?"

"The bear, yes, yes!" I said hurriedly. She told me it was in Alice's car from the last shopping trip they had went on. And Alice's car was on a hunting trip with Jazz…

I hung up the phone and looked back down to my daughter with her soaked cheeks and a contorted face of hurt. I felt guilty and a failure as a father as I could not even provide something as simple as a teddy bear. "My love, don't cry. Is there anything that I can do? What can your 'Ella' do that I can't?"

She thought about this briefly before wiping her cheeks and then pressing the palm of her hand to my face, showing me an image of her favorite stuffed animal, curled to her chest with comfort. She took her hand away along with the image. I pondered this for a moment, thinking that I could not possibly be curled into her chest. I was much too tall, and she was much too small. Her lip went out once more and quivered. "No, no, no," I said quickly. "Don't cry. Um-" I rushed to her crib and looked down at the small structure. She watched me with amused eyes as I sat her down gently on her two feet. I began mumbling to myself about bears and how they were no good for a kids mind. Cramming myself into her crib, my legs hung over the end of it. I lifted her to lay beside me. She rearranged herself to have her back to me, with my arm around her. She curled my arm into her chest with comfort as if it were Ella. I sighed and watched as a circle of flowers and butterflies did their rounds on the mobile just above our heads. A soothing tune played but I ignored it. I only listened to breaths of my miracle. The breathing of my one and only daughter, Renesmee.

But never again will I let her forget "Ella" in Alice's car.


	36. Imprinting

**Summary: Set in Breaking Dawn when Edward is watching Bella while the transformation is taking place. Edward has a talk with Jacob after recently finding out that he has imprinted on his daughter. Edward tells Jacob his true feelings on the matter. **

**A/N: Requests...please? :)**

* * *

><p>I stared at the woman I love and the woman I could not, and will not live without. I was content with sitting there and staring at the brave woman who made everything possible. She made me believe that I wasn't a monster, that I deserved her just as much as she deserved me. All of those tender moments of love that we shared on our honeymoon, were all synced into one memory that to Bella would be vague after the transformation was complete, but to me would be as clear as crystal for the rest of eternity.<p>

One knock on the door was all it took to take me away from my thoughts. "Edward?" Alice entered, seating herself beside me on the couch. I leaned into her as I had been doing quite often lately, being with everything that has been going on, her comfort was greatly needed and appreciated.

She put her arm around my shoulders and smiled, "Rose is feeding her now. She's asking for you. You should really come down and meet your daughter."

"I've met her."

"Edward, you delivered her. You held her once and that was to hand her to Rose. I don't exactly call that meeting someone officially." I frowned knowing that my sister was right in everything that she said. But I simply couldn't find it in me to leave my wife alone up here. "Bella would have wanted you to go. I'll stay with her, you go downstairs." I looked to her and grinned crookedly. Her smile quickly turned into a tight line. "Edward, no." She said sharply.

"I just want to talk to him Alice. And I don't want him down there when I hold her."

"Then Jacob won't be down there, but I am most certainly not going to tell him to come up here so that you can talk to him!" She lowered her voice after realizing that she was yelling. I raised one eyebrow to her and she all but rolled her eyes at me. I knew Alice would give into anything I said, she always did. She may have had the "I can't remember my human past" story, but _I_ had the "I have been alone for centuries with no one to love" story. We both had our stories down pat and to tell the truth, I think Alice pitied my miserable years and that was why she was always giving into me.

"Fine. But Edward, I swear…"

"I promise, I'll behave." She gave me one last look, then huffed herself reluctantly off the couch and continued down the stairs. I smelled Jacob not ten seconds later. His feet were trudging with each step as if he were dreading something, his head was down and his shoulders were slumped. If he were in his wolf form, his tail would be hooked between his legs.

Jacob finally looked up when he entered. I patted the seat beside me and he flinched with each whack against the leather. "Come, sit."

He sat as far away from me as possible. His hands were folded into his lap as he stared at them. I saw him look at me cautiously from the corner of his eye. I blocked out his thoughts, thinking it was best to make him say what needed to be said. "I know how you feel about my daughter." I stated. He looked to me with an uneasiness that made him look almost green. "And I know you don't care for me much. But if you have imprinted on the most beautiful thing I have laid my eyes on since Bella. I want you to look at things from my perspective, Jacob. Since our clan met your pack, we have been enemies since the treaty was made. And then when I made the foolish mistake of leaving, you took my place in a heartbeat and my reason for existence fell in love with you. When I returned, you fought for her with every ounce of fighting ability you had within you, and I admire you for that. And now, my dear wolf friend, you have imprinted on my other reason for existence. You hate me because I have Bella, and now _you_ have _my_ daughter. Yet, I don't hate you. After everything, no matter how hard I have tried, I can not come to hate you. I'm going to go downstairs now and have an official meeting with Renesmee. I highly suggest you leave."

Jacob got up silently, keeping his head down while he walked down the stairs. Alice was at the doorway in the next instant and smiled with the knowledge that I did not kill the dog though I had every right to. I walked passed my sister and down the stairs where I knew my newborn daughter would be awaiting for my arrival. Glancing out the window, Jacob did not once look back as he changed into his wolf form and ran into the darkness of the forest.

I then turned to be met with a big brown eyed newborn baby, with her arms outstretched to me.


	37. His Girls

**Summary: Edward, Bella, and Renesmee all have a little fun with their new tire swing. **

**A/N: Just a little bit of Edward/Nessie/Bella time together but towards the end it mostly leans towards Edward/Nessie. I once read a really well-written story about Bella, Edward and Ness on a tire swing, and it was just a story that stuck and so I decided to write my own version. Hope you enjoy and please review! You guys can do it! I _almost _have 200 reviews. Spread the word, get me more reviews to get me to 200! Oh, and as always, request anything you like. :)**

* * *

><p>Renesmee sat at the window contently, watching her parents speechless. The scene they unfolded before her was amazing. She watched as her father pushed her mother on a tire swing just outside the thin glass sheet that separated them. She often wondered if she would ever find the type of love that her Momma and Daddy had. Being that she was still only physically six years old, her mother had told her countless times to not worry on such things as "love" until she was of age. But Renesmee was not completely oblivious to the way Jacob looked at her, and she understood this look. The look of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Jacob loved her, that much she knew. She did not know the extent of his love, or the future he hoped for, but only knew that he loved her and wanted to protect her.<p>

Renesmee thought of him as her best friend and never looked at him as anything more than that. She then saw her Daddy smile in relief as he glanced to his daughter who was still watching them. Her Momma was still recovering from the fits of giggles that still bellowed in her chest. Daddy waved her to come outside and she obeyed.

"You were watching us," Her daddy said with a smile, she smiled in return and nodded.

"I love watching you and Momma." She said simply, finding no other words to actually match her emotions on the matter. Perhaps she should have said that she absolutely adored watching them, instead.

Her momma remain on the swing, swinging back and forth happily. Her Daddy stopped her, picking up Renesmee who laughed in excitement. Renesmee was then sitting in her mother's lap, securely wrapped in her mother's arms. "Ready?" Her daddy said. Renesmee could hear the smile in his voice as he pulled them back, dragging on the anticipation of the ride.

"Yes!" Nessie yelled with a wide grin, almost laughing. Her Daddy then pushed them forward, sending them through the air, laughing of course. Renesmee's stomach tickled her to the point of tears once they reached the top height, then the swing swooped back down towards her Daddy's awaiting arms to push them once more.

Nessie was howling with laughter at the second round on the swing, this time swinging higher than the last. Though she could tell her Daddy was not swinging them as high as he was before when it was just her Momma. Her parents were always overprotective of her, but it just made her feel all the more loved.

The third push was slightly less hard, but Nessie found it still just as much fun. They then slowed down to a slight drift back and forth still giggling from the exciting experience.

Nessie found her Daddy staring at her with bright eyes. "You had a lot of fun," He said smiling as wide as ever.

"Of course I did! Who wouldn't? I would have never thought that a tire on a rope could be so fun."

Her parents smiled as Renesmee jumped from her mother's lap. She looked up to the darkened blue sky, night coming forth. The sun was now gone behind the mountains, and the moon was risen and glowing brightly as ever. Nessie smiled and whispered, though she knew her parents would hear. "How beautiful." Still looking at the moon, she felt her Daddy bend down to his knee's, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Not with you in comparison." He said kissing her cheek. She heard her Momma laugh behind her. Something told her there was something more to the story than her father was letting on, but decided to enjoy the moment of peacefulness.

"Baby, I hate to break the party up, but it's getting late. Bed time." Her mother said solemnly. "Give Daddy a kiss and come inside." Nessie frowned slightly at her mother's words.

Her momma stepped inside the cottage, shutting the door quietly. Nessie pecked her father on the lips, then embracing him in a tight hug. "Good night, sweetheart. I'll be in soon to read you a bedtime story." Renesmee had decided not long after she was born that her Daddy was the best at telling bedtime stories. Even reading them, he was the very good at, and she thought of him to have a talent at telling such stories that would transfer on to becoming her dreams.

She smiled and followed her mother down the hall to her bedroom. Edward watched as she left, then glanced at the tire swing. He thought if they could have so much fun on a tire hanging from a rope, then so could he. He placed himself inside the tire, feeling almost silly but excited all at once. His long legs reached the ground and so he pushed himself up to his tippy toes, before releasing and sending him flying forward as his Bella and Nessie had went. He stopped himself when he heard giggling.

They were standing at the window, practically laughing as hard as they had been when they were on the swing itself. Edward playfully glared at them and yelled with a smile, "That's it! Daddy's coming!" He growled happily as he leaped from the swing to be met with squealed screams coming from inside their home. He ran inside as his wife and daughter ran from him, laughing.

Edward then decided that installing that tire swing in their yard was the best thing he could've done to their home. The best thing he could've done for his girls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When she pecked Edward on the lips, it was not a "sick, gross" kind of thing. When I was little, I used to kiss my dad on the lips. But as I got older I grew out of it. Think what you wish, it really all depends on the way you look at it. :)**


	38. One More Time

**Summary: Edward is trying to teach Renesmee how to ride a bike without training wheels. When Emmett and Jacob have a firework that they are just dying to light, things go wrong. **

**A/N: Happy LATE Fourth of July!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

><p>"This damn lighter!" Emmett growled.<p>

"Dude, shut up! For one, you can't cuss in front of Nessie. And two, this lighter is the only one that I could find in my damn house!" Jacob yelled back, and after realizing what he'd said, he looked back down to the firework in front of them. They had been trying to light that thing since we bought it yesterday morning.

"One more time, Daddy." I jumped from the conversation between Emmett and Jacob in the yard, and looked to my lovely young daughter. She sat on her bike, with no training wheels to her request, looking up at me with Bella's gorgeous eyes. I thought to myself how lucky I was to have such a gorgeous wife, and on top of that, which in my opinion was more than enough, I had the most beautiful daughter as well. Her long bronze curls just proved all the more that she was my daughter as much as she was Bella's. I cherished every little thing she did, such as not being able to ride without training wheels. Such a minor thing to adore over, but such a huge thing considering her rapid growth. I knew she would learn quickly enough.

"Alright," I said. We had been practicing basically since Emmett and Jacob bought those dam-

Those _darn_ fireworks for today. In fact, today being the fourth, you would've thought we would have heard a firework or a light boom in the distance. Instead, tonight was one of the most quiet nights of the year. Each of the family, the rest of them resting on the deck and watching Renesmee and I, were becoming equipped to the quietness. And enjoying it.

She leveled herself outside, putting her little feet onto the pedals as I balanced her with my hands on her shoulders. "Ready?" I said for the thousandth time that night. She simply wouldn't give up. "On three. One, two, three!" I began running with her.

She nervously giggled as she pedaled harder down our long driveway lit with yard lights all the way down. She pedaled faster, and faster and I thought for sure I could let her go. "I'm going to let go! Ok?" I was excited myself at how well she was doing on this particular attempt.

"Ok, Daddy!" Her voice had a hint of doubt in it, but she wasn't going to give up. _Just one more try, Renesmee._ She told herself that as I released my grasp from around her shoulders and watched as she pedaled smoothly down the drive with ease. Our family behind us clapped with joy and I managed to smile through all the sadness that I felt about my daughter growing up on me.

_BOOM!_

A firework exploded from the yard at the same time as she crashed into a tree. I heard a tiny yelp, and the rustle of leaves. "Emmett! Jacob!"

They ignored my growl, clapping their hands together, watching the fireworks lighten the night. I rushed to Renesmee's side, examining her scratched knee. But her thoughts and eyes were not on her injury, but on the dark, yet bright sky. Fields of sparks reached the outer circle of the firework itself. Brightening the sky with such intensity that it lightened Renesmee's entire face. She looked awed in so many ways that I simply watched her as she watched the night show. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" Still watching her beautiful face as she then looked down to her knee, and the bike dented from the crash. The fireworks still danced about the night sky.

"I would like you to kill my Uncle and that dog, if you will please." I had never heard her use the words "dog" and "kill" in the same sentence. Nessie was a complete animal lover and hated killing when she hunted. But the fact that she was not talking about just any "dog" but about her very best friend Jacob. And then to top it all off, she asked me to kill her Uncle. Though I knew she didn't mean her words, her anger was completely understood.

Her anger made me even more furious at those two idiots. Right when I was about to get up and tackle them both to ground when they rightfully deserved to be, Nessie grabbed my arm and said, "But before you do…one more time?"


	39. Cupcakes

**Summary: Nessie has a little birthday gift for Jacob. And Edward makes sure that every last crumb of it is eaten.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Yes, it's short. That's all I gotta say. Hehe. :)**

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen at the smell of food. I set the newspaper I had been reading down onto the counter as I entered, pulling a chair up in front of me. Renesmee was looking down at the batch of cupcakes that she had made herself. "Yum, those look like some good chocolate cupcakes, Ness. They for Jacob's birthday?" Indeed it had been the dogs birthday, and indeed we were having a party. Nessie had insisted she make her gift instead of buying one.<p>

"They're vanilla cupcakes." She whispered. Desperation in her voice. I saw tears begin to rise in her little eyes and I rushed over with my hands up in front of myself. Trying desperately to not let her cry.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I cooed. "They look like wonderful vanilla cupcakes. In fact, may I have one?" She looked up, her face brightening up at that, then falling again.

"Daddy, you don't eat human food." As if I didn't know.

"I'd eat these." I gestured to the brown cupcakes, smeared with icing that dripped over the sides.

"You would?" She smiled and I smiled in return, unable to control myself.

"Of course! They look delicious!" I enthusiastically took a cupcake, and with a painful smile, I took the biggest bite out of it that I thought was suitable. She leaned forward, waiting for my reaction. I moaned with delight as I chewed it quickly, swallowing it with a gulp. "The best cupcake I've ever had. And that's saying a lot considering I'm over 100 years old." I touched her cheek briefly before hearing Jacob enter the house. "Is it ok if I take one for the road?"

She giggled and nodded happily, happy that her cupcakes were as delicious as she attempted them to be. "Yes, yes. Take another!" I took one and walked out of the kitchen, kissing her forehead before I left.

As I exited the house, Jacob entered. I stopped him by his arm, whispering roughly into his ear. "Every one of those cupcakes better be eaten with a convincing smile, you understand me dog?"

He nodded, and his thoughts held nothing but concern, and a little frightened. I let him go and went out into the car, taking a bite out of the cupcake that I hated so much. Throwing it out the window though, would feel almost wrong. I had promised my baby girl that her cupcakes were delicious.

I gulped down another painful swallow as I drove away.


	40. My Baby

**Summary: Nessie and Edward run into a clan in the forest. This clan is picking a fight, and Edward is planning on keeping his baby safe...no matter what he has to do. **

**Disclaimer: Recognize anything? Well, I don't own any of it. **

**A/N: Kind of sad that I didnt get ONE review on either of my stories, "Glass Door" and "A Dream". I mean, I'm not expecting to get a lot of reviews on every single story I write, but I didnt get ANY on these stories! So, for anyone reading this, you should check out those stories...and tell me what you think... :)**

* * *

><p>I felt her climb onto my back, holding tightly with her two little hands. Automatically I backed away, hissing with venom seeping from my mouth. I crouched with one arm resting behind me, my body almost curling around my daughter for protection.<p>

"Leave, now." I growled. I had never growled in front of Nessie before. This thought only crossed my mind briefly, the thought of the fear that my growl may have caused her. My attention then brought back to the man standing before me as he growled with equal intensity.

I saw more shadows emerging from the forest surrounding us. For the slightest moment, fear crossed my face in a flash. I tried not to show it, but how could I possibly take this many vampires? Three maybe, but not eight as I counted.

I receded away slowly, Nessie's back gently touching the bark as we reached a tree behind us. "I see you have a clan." I said as calmly and nicely as I could muster. While ever so slowly, lowering Nessie from my back.

_Daddy, I'm not leaving you!_

She took my hand as we both watched the Clan before us. "Yes, a clan. You and my mate seem not to get along." The female spoke with a hissing voice. It reminded me of a snake.

"Yes, I do apologize for my rudeness." Keeping conversation going was a good thing. It gave Nessie more time to get her running start. Her grasp on my hand did not falter and so I squeezed it softly, reminding her silently of my love. I could feel her quiet sobs as her realization hit that she would have to run.

_The girl, she's human._

_She must be the half human, half immortal as we heard about._

_What an odd little thing._

_She looks so scared. I like it. _Their thoughts haunted me.

My lips parted to yell the one word "RUN!" where I would take Nessie, flinging her from the ground, and sending her at least 50 yards away. I would fight till the death. Only thankful that she would get out alive.

But before my plan even came close to coming into action, I heard my father's voice, the most heavenly thing I heard all day. "Stop! There is no need for this. You will leave, or we will fight. This is my son." He didn't introduce himself politely as I had expected. "Leave." He said again, approaching on my right side. As if on que, my family and the wolves all emerged as the stranger clan had from the forest around us. Hissing and growling, Bella automatically joining me on my other side.

"We flee!" The leader yelled, and the strangers disappeared just as quickly as they approached.

I let out a sigh of relief, closing my eyes as Nessie placed herself on my back once more. She kissed my cheek.

_I wasn't going to leave, you know._ She thought.

"And that is why I was going to throw you." I laughed out loud, as she pouted with her lower lip.

No matter what she said or did, I would always go to the extreme to protect my baby.


	41. Son Part1

**Summary: Nessie is acting weird after Edward helps two little boys at the store find their Daddy. She won't tell Edward what's wrong, and he's determined to find out. **

**A/N: Two part story. Please, the reason I don't update as often is because I am officially out of ideas...and I had writer's block for like, the last week and on top of THAT I have no ideas. So please...request. :)**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part 1:<span>**

She skipped from aisle to aisle, carefully examining each piece of cloth on every rack. We were just buying time and window shopping, but none the less, she still enjoyed just browsing.

"How pretty." She breathed as she came across one particular dress she admired more so than the others.

"Yes, you are." I smiled down at her as I glanced at the dress as well. She only glared at me teasingly while stroking the dress with tips of her tiny fingers. But before I could suggest that I get it for her, a little boy rammed into my legs with a crying face. And then another. Only the second little boy looked to be at least two years older than the toddler with tears streaming his chubby cheeks. I laughed and kneeled down to put the two little boys back on their feet. Nessie watched from behind me with a curious eye.

"Were lost, Mister." The older one proclaimed. He looked to be Nessie's age. Though mentally she was probably years and years older than him.

"Where's your Mommy?" I asked quietly, not wanting to scare them.

"Were with our Daddy, sir." The older one wiped away his brother's tears as he held his chubby little hand tightly.

I searched everyone's minds in the store. Searching for any kind of worrisome thoughts that would lead me to their father. And then I caught a whiff of a man with a fast beating heart. His palms were sweaty as I seen him rushing from aisle to aisle with anxious round eyes. No doubt searching for his sons. "Over there." I pointed to the frantic man as he placed his eyes first on me, then turned his gaze to his sons.

They ran into his open arms as his heart rate slowly began to slow down. Sighing in relief, the man walked over to me and Nessie to put out his hand to mine. We shook as he said, "Thank you, so much. I'm John. These are my boys, Evan and Steve." Evan being the younger one, was no longer crying and only cradled his head under John's neck as his father held him tightly.

"I'm Edward, and this is my daughter, Renesmee. Just Nessie for short." He grinned down at Nessie who smiled back quickly, then looking away as she crossed her arms. I was confused on why she was acting so withdrawn, but I decided to ignore it.

"Well, we were just over at the sporting goods and I turn and they're gone. I don't even know what happened."

I laughed, and nodded towards the boys. "I guess you'll just have to keep a better eye on them." He laughed as well. Nessie reached for me as I picked her up easily.

"Dad, let's go. I want to get that football I was showing you." Steve said impatiently as he pulled at his father's free hand. John only chuckled and said to hold on a second.

"Daddy, I want to go too." Nessie said quickly as she watched the little boy with wide eyes.

"Don't you want that pretty dress you picked out?" I asked, in surprise that she would want to leave the store altogether.

"No." She hissed. And I double glanced at her. She never hissed at me. Never even hissing in general. Though the humans didn't notice, I did.

"Renesmee." I whispered, harshly. Giving her the we'll-deal-with-this-later look, I turned back to John.

"We should go now, John. Have a nice day." I smiled quickly, and walked out of the store with haste. Once outside, I put Nessie on her feet and walked past angrily. We approached the car and slid in. For a moment, it was silent and neither of us even spoke a word. I let the engine run, but we did not leave the parking lot. After a long three minutes of Renesmee thinking of everything possible except for the passing events, I stepped on the gas as we sped home.


	42. Son Part2

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part 2:<span>**

"I'm back!" I heard Bella yell with a smile. She walked with a happy pace into the room, but the instant she seen me with my head in my hands sitting in our little living room, her smile faltered. "What's wrong?" Concern was heavy in her voice as I opened her arms to come join me. She placed herself in my lap easily, kissing my temple as I told her what happened with Nessie at the store. I had told her how I had never been hissed at by Renesmee, and how it hurt more than she knows. I didn't understand why she was the way she was at the store. I told her of how Ness hasn't spoken a word to me since we returned. She listened to the entire story before biting her lip, "You don't why she acted that way?"

"I have no idea." Kissing her beautiful lips, I rose, setting her on the couch as I walked towards Nessie's room. "But I'm going to find out. I'll call for backup if I need any." I winked at her as I dashed for my daughter's bedroom door. I heard nothing inside within her room, and so I just assumed she was sleeping. However when I entered, she was wide awake sitting on her bed.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." Her voice was even. It was so dull and that scared me. So lifeless.

I sat on her bed as she flinched away from me. I swear my heart broke into a million pieces. "Nessie-"

"Nothing is wrong. You should go and see Momma. She just got back from her hunting trip." I sighed, sitting back against the wall. What was I supposed to say? I was just as new to being a father as she was new to being a daughter. And although I found her to be the most wonderful daughter in the world, I had questioned many times whether or not I was a suitable parent.

Her tears pretty much came out of no where. I was still pondering on what to say next when she burst out crying, clinging to my shirt for support. "Now, now." I hadn't noticed my voice was shaking until the words left my lips. I pulled her into my lap and rocked her. "Don't cry, don't cry. Daddy isn't mad." She cried for a few more minutes and then finally her tears subsided and she soon was simply being rocked quietly. My voice seemed so loud in the quiet room when I spoke, "Are you going to tell me what happened earlier today?"

She nodded into my chest. "Ok," She said, sitting up. It then struck me just how old she now looked. Maybe nine, or ten. Still, for any parent who has a daughter who's supposed to look like she's three years old, can understand why this saddened me to see her growing into a young girl. "Don't read my mind." And instantly I jumped from her thoughts. She noticed the slight tension my shoulders had and so she knew I wasn't going to use my gift. "I always wondered if you wished I was a boy." She whispered.

At first I was reluctant to believe it. "What?" Nothing but disbelief. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what brought this on?" There was no angry tone in my voice that hinted I was mad about what she said. Still, she flinched.

When she remained silent, shaking her head, I decided to make my move. I took her hand and began rubbing smooth circles with my thumb. "I love you, Nessie. Never again think such a thing, alright?"

"It's just, while I was looking at dresses and girl things, those boys were probably looking at hunting gear and footballs!" She hopped off the bed and began pacing. "Wouldn't you rather have someone you could go outside with and go fishing?"

I chuckled and she turned just to enough for me to see the glare on her beautiful face. "Ness, I love being your Daddy and I love that you're a girl. I actually don't enjoy fishing at all, and football? I hate football. I like going shopping for you and buying you pretty things, ok? I love that you're my girl. Heck, if you were a boy, I couldn't tuck you in every night because you would be too embarrassed. You wouldn't call me Daddy either." I frowned at my own truth. Everything I had said wasn't a lie. Not that I expected I would have to stretch the truth in order to cheer her up, but still. The own honesty in my words caught me off guard.

She considered what I was saying. I continued on, "I wouldn't be able to take you into my lap," I pulled her into my lap, kissing her forehead. "And I wouldn't be able to kiss you."

"I suppose being a girl is a good thing, then." She said into my chest, smiling that wonderful smile. And I realized just how much I really was glad she was a girl. I used to fantasize, before Bella and I were married, what our son may have looked like. But now, that fantasy is so undesirable that I simply don't think of it anymore. In all honesty, I'm just glad she was a girl.

I loved my baby. My little girl.


	43. Just Like You, Daddy

**Summary: Nessie decides that she wants to marry someone just like her Daddy. Then the story skips to her wedding day where her and Edward share a very touching moment before they walk down the aisle together. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**A/N: I have an idea! So here it is. Hope you enjoy. And keep the requests coming!**

* * *

><p>"…and then after that, Jake took me for some ice cream. But then I got sick from the rides at the fair and we had to leave. But I started feeling better once he took me to the movies to see a comedy." She was talking insanely about the wonderful day she had with Jacob. And though I didn't agree with letting her go off alone with that dog, I didn't object to it for the simple fact of not wanting to make my wife and daughter angry with me.<p>

She yawned just as I laid her down, her continuing to go on about just how much fun it was and how she wished it hadn't ended. I didn't blame her, either. If I had such the fun and joy that she was experiencing, I would have made the day last as long as I possibly could. And then she yawned again. "Oh Daddy, you should have came with us today. You would have had so much fun too." I pulled the covers up to her chin, then setting myself on the edge of her bed.

"I think Jacob likes to spend alone time with you, Ness. Plus, I would just be getting in the way of the fun." She shook her head. Her thoughts were just a tad hurt, but more so disappointed that I would say such a thing.

"That's a silly thing to say, daddy. If anything, you would have made the day even more fun." I smiled down at her, knowing that I couldn't argue with her statement. I knew in my heart that just being with her would be enough to make my day.

She sighed just as she settled into her blankets, cuddling into the fabric. I sat there just staring contentedly at the little girl that now looked to be no more than 3 years old. "I'm gonna marry someone just like you, Daddy."

"Like me?" I chuckled, though I was very curious on what she meant, I tried to not make my voice sound so desperate for the details.

"Yes," She yawned again and I was becoming nervous that she would doze off before answering my question. I could tell that since her words were slurred, she was half asleep and would not remember this conversation ever taking place. Though I knew I would. "When I grow up, I want to marry someone just like you." I took those words to heart.

* * *

><p>I shuffled my feet, only looking into the thoughts of my sisters and wife to see my daughter in her long white gown. They hadn't let me in the room where she was getting ready, but I didn't mind. I don't think I could go one second seeing my beautiful daughter and not having to push back another sob that rose in my throat. The same dress her mother wore on our wedding day was the one she would be wearing on hers. It was a bittersweet moment when she approached the doorway with a wide crooked smile. She was so very gorgeous, though my mind kept reminding me of the occasion that was about to take place.<p>

My baby was getting married.

Something every father dreads the moment they hold their child for the first time. Thinking, _I will never let my baby girl get taken away from me_. And here I am, about to walk my one and only daughter down the aisle where I will hand her off to the one boy I could trust her with. Jacob Black.

"We'll give you guys a moment." Alice dragged my reluctant Bella from the room. I thanked her with a quick smile, then slowly began approaching my once little girl, but now a young woman.

"You defiantly get your looks from your mother." I whispered, afraid that if I spoke, it may come out as a cry.

"Really? Because everyone says that I'm a spitting image of you." She began straightening my tie, combing my hair black further than what it already was. "And I agree with them." She said this just as she touched the tip of her finger to my flat, cold nose touching her own, which was a complete replica of mine.

"Don't ever leave me." I stared sternly into her eyes. Our conversation had taken a dramatic turn from teasing gestures to begging pleas. I refused to look away until she answered just as confidently.

"I promise I won't. Never. You were my first love. Always remember that."

And I always did. Even now that her and Jacob have a house not far off, I never forgot those words. From the moment she'd said that she wanted to marry someone just like me, to the moment where she said I was her first love, those were the memories that will forever be set in stone within my mind.

Being married to my wife, I would have never accepted a proposal from anyone else…except my Renesmee.


	44. Storytime Accident

**Summary: While reading "Wuthering Heights" to Renesmee, Edward's daughter has a little accident. **

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! Hehe. **

**A/N: This was a story requested by yeszigv. I hope you enjoy it yeszigv! And I hope everyone does too. Please review your thoughts...or don't if you don't wanna. LOL. Oh, and anything thats in italics in the story below, is Edward reading Nessie's mind. **

* * *

><p>She watched me while I read a book that just so happened to be "Wuthering Heights". And though always questioning my wife's love for the book, I seemed to be just as engrossed in it as she was. Renesmee had always wanted me to read aloud and so one night I had finally agreed. Her sitting in my lap, with the book between my long fingers, she listened as the words from the page came to my lips fluently. The quiet room grasping each word with a loudness indescribable. Renesmee never once took her attention from the story, but instead sat quietly and listened.<p>

I could feel her mind slowly drifting away as her little hands grip were not so sturdy any longer. My voice was becoming softer now that I knew she would soon sleep. When I had thought she had finally dozed off, I had decided to keep her in my arms as I finished the novel.

Suddenly, my Renesmee sat as straight as her toddler form would allow her. Her tiny palms once again grasping my jeans with fear. She turned her head to the right just slightly enough for my eyes to spot the deep blush that now lay on her cheeks. "What's wrong?" I asked urgently.

I lifted her up, turning her to face me. She looked away, still blushing intensely. "Darling," I was beginning to become worried when her thoughts consisted of conversations that had taken place last month. She was hiding something, I knew that much. She only thought back to the Volturi when she wished for me not to know of a secret. "You can tell me anything." I said sincerely.

She sighed and let the mental strain of her thoughts go. _I wet my pants._

I sighed, a tad relieved it wasn't something more serious than that. In stead of giving a response, I provided her with no reaction at all. Renesmee's mind was much more advanced than her body, and so I imagine it being slightly awkward for her to admit wetting her pants when she must at least be in her 20s, mentally of course.

I carried her to her crib, setting her down on her feet for a moment as I searched through her gores for the clothing necessary. She hadn't said a word since she admitted to the embarrassing event. Picking her up again, she cringed when I held her close. I gave her a questioning look, wondering what was wrong. "Aren't you grossed out?" I chuckled as I sat her down once more on the bathroom tiled floor, starting up the water.

"I was a human once too, Renesmee." She bit her lip at what I said. Knowing that I wasn't lying. In all truth, every one of our family members were humans at one point. And though my sister Alice may not remember the feeling of being a mortal, even she was a human once in her life. "Arms up," I said as the tub was filled just enough.

Renesmee's arms lifted as I pulled her shirt over her head, red ringlets bouncing as they fell back down. Pulling down her wet bottoms, I set her in the warm bath water. I had rolled up my shirt to the elbows, at fear Alice would see that it had gotten wet. Taking a washcloth between the fingers that not so long ago held a book, I began scrubbing Renesmee gently.

Renesmee would fully be able to give herself a bath on her own, but she never wished that. She loved when Bella and I would take care of her. She loved being tucked in, Bella talking to her in baby voices, and most of all, she loved being held. She could walk, very gracefully indeed. But she didn't enjoy it as much as being carried to her destination.

Once she was clean, I helped her into her fresh night gown. She reached her arms up, just as I took her into mine. Her thoughts once again floating away into a dream-like world. She remained silent as I walked her back to where her crib stand, setting her down as gently as I could into her crib. She mumbled something, though I was sure she was just dreaming.

I kissed her forehead, flying out of the room so fast that no noise was to be made. Cracking her door so the light from the lamp in our living room would shine, not making it too light, but also not too dark. I returned to the couch where I would finish Bella's novel for the night. Even though I knew when morning came, Renesmee would ask me to read where we had stopped before she had her accident.

Being the pushover that I was, I knew in my heart I would re-read the chapters that I would have already read. I chuckled as I realized of all the multiple times Bella had read this book, and all the multiple times I had asked why. And here I was reading the book that I would have to re-read tomorrow. I was getting as bad as my wife.


	45. New Baby

**Summary: Edward is the first one to feed his new baby.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..duh. **

**A/N: Another request by yeszigv. I hope you all enjoy. :) If you have any ideas, please feel free to add a request in my reviews. Thank you. :)**

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock." My favorite sister Alice peeked her head around the corner. It had only been a mere hour since the horrific birth of our child. Bella's transformation was like nothing else, only lying still. No screaming, no crying. I think her silence frightened me more than to know that she was burning in pain at the moment. Carlisle nor I have ever seen such change take place. And so I was content to sit and watch her, until the three days were up where she could join me, hand in hand, on her first hunt.<p>

Alice stood beside me, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Come downstairs. We want you to be the first one to feed her." I barely heard her words, my thoughts elsewhere to the child that was born. The beautiful little girl, yet the pain she caused my wife was something that was completely forgotten. I knew Bella would've wanted me to forget on what Renesmee caused, and only look to the future on the happiness she would bring.

"Really?" I finally turned away from my jumbled mind to meet my sister's gaze.

"Yes, and she's quite thirsty so you better hurry up, Daddy." I raised my eyebrows at the name she gave me. Not once did it occur through my mind by that fact that I was now a _father_.

Alice began to skip from the room, then stopping on the heels of her feet as if she had forgotten something. "Oh, and change your clothes. They're a little…inappropriate." I looked down to my once white shirt that now dripped with dry blood. My jeans were covered as well, only more so venom.

I took one last look at my Bella, kissing her forehead tenderly and promising mentally that I would return to her. But if I knew my wife at all, she would have wanted me to go and fulfill my job as a father as well. Or as a "Daddy" as Alice called it.

Changing my clothes to a pair of dark jeans, and a light blue button up shirt, I descended the stairs quickly, hearing the heartbeat within seconds. In all honesty, I had indeed been the first to hold our daughter. And though I felt a tad guilty that when she was born, I had not immediately handed her to Bella, I knew Bella wouldn't mind. I think our relief of her still being alive overthrew any hatred thought.

"In here." Rosalie's voice called from the living room. She sounded cheerful, almost happy. And that was saying a lot when it came to my sister.

While approaching the living room, my brothers stood right outside the entry, staring in as their wives tended to a little baby wrapped in pink. "Congratulations, man." Emmett patted my shoulder as I passed. I couldn't speak, much too nervous to do such a thing. But I nodded and smiled. "She's beautiful." Jasper added as he gazed towards the swaddled baby. I smiled brighter when I approached to see her gorgeous face once more.

"Rose, you feed her. I don't know how." Not including that I was in a rush to get back to my Bella. But I never hinted that, in fear of hurting Renesmee's feelings.

"Here." Alice handed me a bottle with blood filled to the rim. No doubt fresh from the garage. "And here." Rosalie smiled as she walked over to place the baby in my arms. I awkwardly attempted to position them correctly but failed. After Rose adjusted my hands and arms, I had finally been holding my daughter properly.

"She's been asking for you….again." Rose said as I rocked her gently with a smile. She smiled in return, just happy to be in my arms. _Hi Daddy._ I had already been down here once to hold her. But then quickly departed to be with my wife.

"I'll go sit with Bella, you just be with her." Alice hopped from my side and up the stairs in a flash.

"Feed her." Rosalie laughed with Renesmee was no longer putting up fit of being thirsty. She was simply just glad that I had finally come back again to be with her. _I love you Daddy._

Placing the nipple of the bottle in her mouth, she sucked with delight. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she drank. Her tiny lips wrapped around the end of the bottle, her eyes never leaving mine as I fed her. We swayed back in forth until she finally had dozed off once finished. I held her in the same position, afraid that she would awaken if I moved the slightest.

Before falling into her slumber, she had asked me to stay with her. And I would. "My baby." I whispered. Pride filled my voice knowing that I was the first to feed her. And though it saddened me that Bella wasn't here to be with us, I enjoyed every moment of being with my new daughter. _Our_ new baby.


	46. Worries

**Summary: Renesmee is feeling a little bit uneasy after the confrontation with the Volturi. Edward is there to make it all better. **

**Disclaimer: Everything you see belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like forever! This poor attempt at a story idea, I do apologize for. Any requests? Please PM me, or simply leave it as a review. Anyway, I hope ya'll like this story. For once, its NOT in Edward's POV, but instead is in Third Person which I found really cool to write. Anyhoo, here it is. :)**

* * *

><p>Edward watched his daughter with uneasy eyes. He hadn't wanted to bring attention to her by asking his Renesmee on why she felt so nervous. Though Edward already knew the reasons behind her anxious thoughts. He knew that his daughter was still wary on the fact that the Volturi were gone. <em>Were they really gone? Are they coming back? Will they kill us?<em> Edward had concentrated on her mind from across the room. And although no one noticed his slight lack of interest in their conversations, Edward knew all too well that the only thing he wanted to do was to comfort his daughter. To answer her unspoken questions and to tell her that everything was alright now.

But Edward could not find a spot in Tanya, Kate, and Garrett's conversation as to where he could leave properly to be with his daughter. He smiled once more to Garrett, noticing that his and Kate's hands intertwined and Edward couldn't feel more happy for his friend. Happy that he as finally found his soul mate, his true other half as Edward already had. Glancing over to his wife who was oblivious to their worried child, Edward tensed when Renesmee's thoughts only became more worrisome than the next.

Minutes had passed and Edward continued on with being the good host that he was. Finally, when all the others were so engrossed in their own stories, Edward sneaked away from the crowd, and seated himself on the couch next to his beloved child.

"Are you alright?" Worry seeped into his voice as he stared on past his daughter, to note off that this was not a serious conversation though he knew that it was. His tone was even.

"Just a little bit in shock, is all." Renesmee patted her father's hand, taking his pointer finger into her palm. "I just don't understand how it can be over and done with so quick." She looked up to Edward for the answers he could not give. Begging him to explain what he knew he could not. Even Edward himself wasn't sure on how such a severe situation could be already in the past.

"I don't know, but if we spend our time worrying on the past, it may ruin our future. Live everyday, and never look back." Edward spoke more to himself, almost trying to convince his daughter _and_ him that everything was going to work out, going to be ok.

"Your right, Daddy." Renesmee smiled crookedly up to her father, as he smiled the same grin as she. They laughed together in sync with their joyful chuckles. Forgetting all of their worries.


	47. Renesmee's Smile

**Summary: Edward and Nessie go grocery shopping when a young girl takes a particular interest in Edward. Renesmee doesn't like this very much. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. **

**A/N: Okay guys, for any of you who left requests, I WILL get to them, I just had this idea and I didn't want to forget it! But anyway, keep the requests coming! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**"She _liked_ you, Daddy. I couldn't let her steal you away from Momma."**

* * *

><p>Edward walked down the noisy aisles, listening to the rustling of people surrounding them. Some with children in each of their hands as they carried a basket with the other. But Edward paid little attention to hustling customers and more so concentrated on the list that he carried. His brows were furrowed as he read the words with ease. But the only problem, in Edward's case, was that he hadn't the slightest idea where any of the items were. Esme had always done the grocery shopping for the pack, but today she had sent Edward along with Renesmee to go and retrieve the food items.<p>

Edward thought to himself how simple grocery stores were in his time. How he knew where everything was placed when his mother would send him on trips to the store. He only wished that it was not as complicated as the stores were today.

Ladies passed by and adored Renesmee as she sat in the cart seat, smiling at them widely. She was forbidden to talk in front of the public, being that she only looked 2 years old. And with her vocabulary still increasing, it was better to play it safe and have her not speak at all.

She reached up towards her Daddy's cheek, becoming impatient when he continued to stare at the list. She made a slight pouting noise and Edward smiled down to his only daughter. He had not heard her pout before, but it brought him joy to know that she was somewhat of a kid. Edward leaned down as the bystanders watched with curiosity.

Placing her hand on his cheek, Renesmee showed him a picture of himself asking a worker on where these certain foods were. Edward did not nod, but instead smiled and said, "Daddy is almost done, I know your ready to go home." His voice almost took on a baby talk. Of course Edward knew his daughter was perfectly able to understand him if he just simply spoke, but for appearances sake, he had to speak to her as if she were actually two.

"Excuse me miss, but can you help me?" He asked a young lady in blue who obviously was a worker. She smiled and took the list swiftly from his hand, examining it. "Um," Edward began when he noticed the look of confusion that crossed the young ladies face. _Why doesn't he know where these are? Has he never been to a grocery store? I wonder if he's slow. But he sure is good looking._ "I don't go shopping often. My sisters usually do this kind of stuff but today I'm stuck doing it. I have no idea where anything is. This my first time in this store."

"Well that's fine." She grinned again, only this time to an annoyed Renesmee. "Kathy" was her name. Her nametag hung from her blue vest, Edward then noticed. Kathy smiled to Renesmee who only snubbed her by looking away. Kathy took no notice and began walking down the aisle to retrieve the items.

She would look at the list every few seconds, walking at a fast pace from aisle to aisle. Once reaching the end, she finally huffed, "Were all done. I'll check you two out." She motioned for Edward to follow her to the register. Renesmee fully angered by now. She hated the way Kathy smiled to her Daddy every few seconds. She then noticed that Kathy was a pretty woman, but never prettier than her Momma. No one would ever be prettier than her.

Edward did his best to ignore her thoughts until they got to the car. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't talk to her right now about this.

"She's so adorable." Kathy stated as she bagged the food. "Is she your sister? She looks so much like you."

"My daughter…" Edward said warily, afraid of the reaction he may get. _He's so young! How can he have a daughter that already looks two?_

"Oh…I-I didn't mean to- I mean…"

"It's fine, Kathy. I get that a lot." The cashier smiled to the dazzling pale man, and began bagging more quickly. Her heard raced as she considered asking the man for his number. But fought the urge figuring that since he had a daughter, he surely had girlfriend. Kathy faked a smile when all the bags were in the cart.

"Thank you for all the help, Kathy. I truly appreciate it." Edward smiled his crooked grin without thinking, and Renesmee almost burst with anger. That was _her_ smile. Not Kathy's.

"Have a n-nice day." She stuttered, breathless. Then turned to the cash register.

As Edward began pushing the cart away with Renesmee still in it, suddenly his daughter spoke aloud. "Good-bye Kathy, and you have an _exquisite_ day as well." Her voice clear as bells, rang through Edward's frozen ears. He stared down at her, but acted as if nothing happened when Kathy was taken back. Her mouth opened when they rolled away, her jaw completely dropped, her eyes were wide. Had she heard what she thought she heard? Surely the little girl couldn't have such grammar at only age two. Kathy debated on what she heard for the rest of her life, never forgetting that little girl's face.

Edward and Nessie reached the deserted parking lot. Edward was angry and decided to say nothing as he stored the bags away into the trunk. Renesmee sat and watched him with fearful eyes as her father stormed back and forth between the car and the buggy.

After finishing up, Edward shut the trunk and lifted Renesmee out of her seat. Carrying her to the passenger side door, he set her down inside the car then kneeled down to her eye level. "What was that about?" Edward asked.

"She _liked_ you, Daddy. I couldn't let her steal you away from Momma." Renesmee was begging with her eyes for her father to understand. To know that she meant well in what she'd done.

"No one is going to steal Daddy away. I promise."

"She stole my smile…" Renesmee whispered, almost un-hearable, but Edward caught it.

"What?"

His daughter sighed and looked down to nothing in particular, just not wanting to meet her father's eyes. "You smiled my smile."

"Honey, I didn't mean to. I was just trying to be nice. Hey," Edward tilted her head upwards with his hand. Smiling crookedly. Renesmee's smile. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely though Edward knew that there was nothing to be sorry for, but it felt right to apologize. He was just glad that his daughter was as protective of him as he was of her.

Renesmee then smiled crookedly and with that they drove home with the groceries for the dogs.


	48. Gravestone

**Summary: Edward and Renesmee go on a trip to Chicago. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All goes to STEPHANIE MEYER!**

**A/N: Sooo yeah. Don't hate me. I've had writers block FOREVER. And I know that I haven't updated anything at all in like the past decade. But I promise, I will update more often! It has been hard though, with school and homework now. And soon I'll be getting a job and by the end of the night, I usually don't have enough time to update my fanfiction. So, its going to be hard. I've decided to just update on the weekends. And since today is sunday and there's no school tomorrow, I am updating. Hence the sentence "I've decided to just update on the weekends." LOL But enjoy! OH, and this is a wonderful request by "ThinkingOfRobCullen" So hope you like it!**

**Quote: "I don't like seeing your name on a gravestone." **

* * *

><p>Edward had stalled at his daughter's bedroom door, leaning his head against the wooden frame and begging himself to back down. Telling himself countless times that "she won't want to go, she'll think it's silly." But instead of being the coward that Edward sometimes considered himself as, he knocked three quick taps on the door, hoping not to get a response, hoping that her music was too loud in her ears for her to hear the other sound in the room. For her to hear the three dreadful knocks that her father penetrated into the door.<p>

"Come in!" He heard her call. And as he entered, he seen only what he expected. His Renesmee sprawled out on her bed, music flowing from the mp3 player he had bought her, and into the buds where her ears would listen to the sounds.

Edward sat down on the edge of her bed, his gaze not meeting hers. Instantly, Renesmee became alarmed at her father's sudden anxiousness. The teenager ripped the buds from her ears, scooting to join her father by his side. She was worried.

"Everything is fine, Nessie. I just have a favor to ask of you, but I'll doubt you'll want to…I don't know even know why I'm in here."

Renesmee could tell by her Daddy's voice that he was deeply fretting on the matter. She dare not ask, not yet at least, on what was troubling him. Knowing her father, she knew baby steps was important when he struggled to say what was on his mind. Him being in everyone else's minds most of the days, he forgets his own thoughts at times.

They sat in silence as Edward battled himself on how to phrase it, when to say it…but his Nessie became all the more impatient as the quiet dragged on. "Please, Daddy. Whatever it is, I promise I'll help you." She begged with her eyes, though Edward could not see them. His own gaze still at the floor.

"Every ten years," His words were precise, each chosen carefully. "I go to Chicago, and I wanted to know if you would like to go with me." He finished his sentence off with a painful glance to his daughter's reaction.

Renesmee was shocked, at first for the reason that Edward had doubted she would join him in anywhere he went. Her father should have known her better by now, to know that she would follow him to the equator if he asked.

The second thing that troubled the young teenage girl, was on the reason he was going to Chicago. She was afraid to ask, afraid that it was a sensitive subject. Being that Renesmee knew of how he was born and raised in that city, she was unsure if she should question on why they were going there.

"You'll go?" Edward asked, a little taken back by Nessie's thoughts.

"Of course, Daddy. I would love to."

That same crooked smile that Nessie loved ever so much, spread on her father's lips instantly. She hugged him tightly, mumbling about how men knew nothing of the teenage mind.

* * *

><p>The morning was early. Renesmee was walking groggily from her room with nothing but a tank and sweatpants, sleepy bugs still in her eyes as she rubbed them away. Edward set their two suitcases down a moment, to hug his wife lovingly. "I'll miss you both so much." Bella said into her husbands shoulder, hugging him a moment tighter before letting go. Edward could see the sadness in her eyes, but the joy that they were going overtook that.<p>

Edward held her at arms length, looking into those beautiful eyes that he'd fallen in love with from the moment he met her. "I will miss you as well, love. Words can not explain that. But please, don't go hunting alone-"

"-have Alice go with me, stay at the main house until you get back, and call or text you every few hours to let you know I'm fine. Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bella finished with a smirk, knowing her husband's worries all too well.

Edward grinned, "Am I that predictable?"

"No, but you worry insanely too much. I'll be fine. Go have fun with your daughter, Daddy." Pressing her lips to his, Edward knew that he would miss her even more. He would miss the way her hands touched him, still making him shiver down his spine with nothing but the intensity of love. The way her lips embraced his, fitting together like the two last puzzle pieces that were meant to fit. And as they kissed, Edward hungrily deepened the intimate moment, this time not pulling back as he did so many times before. Bella pushed him away gently, smiling as she kissed his cheek one final time. "I love you." She whispered, then making her way towards her half sleeping daughter who was leaning against the couch for much support.

"And you," His wife continued with a stern, but genuine smile, "You be good for your father."

"Always am." Renesmee slurred, then reaching her arms out for her mother to take. To Bella, her daughter sounded more like Charlie everyday. It was either she smiled like Edward, laughed like Jacob, or talked like Charlie. Her boys all mixed into one, all mixed into her baby. "Love you, Momma."

Bella couldn't take it anymore. If they didn't leave now, she would never let them go. And so she held her daughter at arms length as her husband had done to her not too long ago, and whispered her love.

* * *

><p>They were on the road before they knew it, Renesmee sleeping most of the way to the airport. Edward had to wake her once they arrived, then practically carry her to their seats on the plane. "You humans sleep a lot." Edward teased. His daughter giggled, a bit delirious. The first class snobs looking in her direction, but Edward paid little attention to their thoughts. It amused him to watch her act this way. He found it humorous the reactions humans had sometimes.<p>

"Your just jealous you can't." Nessie teased back, giggling again as she settled herself against her father, snuggling into his shoulder. That was the last of their conversation before she was sleeping contentedly on the rock hard surface of his shoulder, the shoulder she has cried on many times, and been held at on more than one occasion. And so she dreamed of Chicago, and what she thought it would be like.

Edward took his daughter's hand, pressing it gently to his cheek for him to see the images she could show. Though he knew he could easily just read her thoughts, he had wanted to hold her hand ever so badly because he needed the comfort of her touch. For he knew this visit was not a pleasant one, and he was dreading it terribly.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Nessie rubbed her eyes, waking up for the first time since their trip had started. Her gaze had turned to the airplane window that now shined with day sunlight, and not with morning darkness.<p>

"We will be there in about an hour. How did you sleep?"

"Really good, actually." She smiled at Edward, patting his hand as she always did out of habit.

"Are you hungry?"

Her stomach did the talking once it growled loudly. Edward chuckled, thinking of when his Bella's stomach had done the same thing once. So it was like second nature to him, feeding the human. He had ordered her cereal and milk, to her request, with the side of orange juice. He watched her as she chowed down on the food before her.

After an hour or so of talking to her father, Renesmee was becoming restless and wanting to run. Picking that up from Edward himself, she enjoyed the thrill of running just as much as the next vampire. She loved the way it felt when her feet would hit the ground faster and faster until no more speed could increase. And so she missed the feeling, she missed running and she wanted out of this airplane seat.

_Seat Belts On_

Clicking the belt into place, Edward was becoming just as anxious as his daughter was. He wanted to run just as terribly as she did, and he knew that would be the first thing they did once they landed.

Getting the bags from the cabinet above them, they exited plane with ease and to the car Edward had rented. Though Renesmee wished to hunt, the first thing that was done was her calling Bella and assuring her mother that they were fine.

"We just landed, Momma…yeah were going hunting soon…love you too. Yeah, here he is." Short and sweet. The way Renesmee liked it. Of course she loved talking to her Momma, she also hated talking on the phone. So talking on the phone to her Momma, was almost a bittersweet.

They had hunted and enjoyed the feeling of running again. Nessie enjoyed all of the humongous buildings and lights they passed as they drove through the city. As her Daddy became impatient with the traffic, Renesmee only laughed. She knew her mother was rubbing off on him.

Once checking into the hotel, she couldn't help but notice her father's sudden nervousness. He didn't seem like himself and this worried him. She watched as he stopped from unpacking, staring down at the suitcase with a dull expression.

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came from Edward Cullen. He just shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he continued to unpack their clothes. They would be staying for three days. And with Alice packing, they could have the supplies to stay for weeks.

Nessie continued to watch her father from her bed. And though Edward could feel her eyes, he refused to meet them. Instead his gaze kept down to the floor as he placed the bathroom items on the restroom counter.

"Put your coat on. Were going to go out for a little while." And so they walked down the cold street, passing big lights and buildings. Renesmee had never seen a homeless person before, and so it amazed her to see one on that particular night. But soon they were past the lights, past the noise and the people. Soon they were making their way towards a dark place. Renesmee couldn't tell where they were walking, but she didn't ask. She was neither scared nor doubtful. She knew her Daddy would protect her. He had proved to do so on many occasions.

It took many moments before Nessie's eyes adjusted to the darkness but when they did, she was awestruck. A graveyard? He had taken her to a graveyard in Chicago. Why hadn't she known this is where they were going? She'd wished she hadn't been so oblivious to all the clues and signs her Daddy had given her. Instead, she remained completely ignorant to what was going on. And on why they had come there in the first place.

Her mouth turned into a frown, but Edward smiled down reassuringly. He offered his hand, and she took it quickly, squeezing it with the comfort that she should've been giving him through the entire trip here.

Pulling her along, Edward stopped, frozen to his spot in front of two gravestones.

_Edward Anthony Masen Sr._

_Elizabeth Valery Masen_

"Daddy-"

"My mother would have loved hearing that. She always wanted me to have a daughter. And your mother and I gave her a granddaughter without knowing we could." He smiled and squeezed my hand as I had done to his earlier. "I can't tell you how much I love hearing it as well." She had smiled too, unable to contain it. Who could? Nessie had never thought that she brought joy to her father's heart just by the simple action of calling him, "daddy".

They stood there for a moment in silence. Until Renesmee had broken the quiet with a whimper. It had become too much for her. Edward was alarmed instantly, kneeling down to be eye level with her contorted face of sadness.

"I don't like seeing your name on a gravestone." Edward couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's reason of being upset. But before he could explain, she had burst out, "Daddy, it's not funny! You don't know what its like to see your parents name on a gravestone-"

Edward chuckled again when her face turned as white as the thin layer of snow on the ground. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, honey. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere so you don't have to get upset about seeing my name on a gravestone." His voice was so soothing to Renesmee that she couldn't help but fall into his arms, begging with her thoughts for him to rock her as he did many times when she was younger. And so Edward did not hesitate. "It's ok, baby girl." He continued to rock her. He began to hum her lullaby softly, glancing to his mother's gravestone once more. And at that moment, though he wasn't positive, he swore he heard his mother humming in sync with him.


	49. Raging Hormones

**Summary: Edward is having some trouble with his teenage daughter involving...condoms? **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer, you own everything. **

**A/N: So I said I would update every Sunday night, and I forgot last night so I decided to update now. :) Hope you like this one. I know its not as angsty as And So The Lion Fell In Love would have wanted it to be, but I hope he/she still likes it. So I think last weekend I updated my "Devina Clan" story, correct? And this is me updating this story for last night. Haha, if that makes ANY sense whatsoever. But as always my loves, if you have any requests for this story or any other story, please do request! And don't forget to review and criticize me on my artwork. :)**

**Quote: "She's just as much my daughter as she is yours." **

* * *

><p>She tried to sneak in, but how could she even attempt it? She had eight vampire ears listening for her heartbeat for the last two hours. The fact that she actually thought she could get inside her bedroom without Bella or myself noticing, was quite humorous to be honest.<p>

"She just walked in." Bella said relieved to my mother on the other line. They had been talking on the phone for an hour now, mostly my wife trying to console Esme that "she was fine" and "she's just staying out a little too late" but that didn't cut it for me. I was furious.

"Stop right there." I growled as she froze in her spot. Her eyes closed and she almost looked annoyed. How could _she_ be annoyed? I was beyond being that, but was more just angry that she couldn't listen to one simple rule. "Come in here." I motioned for her to enter the kitchen where Bella and I had been sitting. My wife had just hung up the phone and only shook her head looking down to the table. When it came to disciplining our daughter, Bella was a pushover and almost always gave in. And that was why I asked her to leave.

"She's just as much my daughter as she is yours." She said in disbelief that I would say such a thing.

"Bella." I replied with a softer tone, knowing that if I had become angry at her, she would get angry as well and a fight would result. Fighting with her would not resolve a thing with Renesmee.

She got up, gripping my shoulder as she passed by. Silently asking me to not be too hard. But I was over being the "nice parent". Renesmee had one rule, and that was the rule she broke. There would be no holding back.

Once the front door closed with a click, I sighed out of frustration. "Was one rule too many for you to follow?"

"You really need to chill. Dave and Sarah said they would have me home by 10:30 but they wanted to stop and get a bite to eat." She crossed her arms, standing there with an attitude I didn't like one bit.

I stood up with my fists at my hips. "And its midnight. 12o'clock. Renesmee, is there something I'm missing here? I let you get in the car with your friends, I let you go to that club, and then you come home an hour and a half late."

"I don't need to hear this." She began to walk away towards her room. I pulled on her arm, causing it to jerk back and fling her purse onto the floor. Yes, I could have caught it but why I didn't I don't know why. It was almost a natural instinct to catch it as it glided through the air, but for some odd reason I just…didn't. And on the wooden floor were small white packs. Do I dare say what they are?

Condoms? Did she have condoms?

"Oh, dear God…" My hands flung to my forehead just as my eyes closed. _Condoms._ She had condoms. Why? I didn't want to guess why. I maintained the silence coming from her head, not even wanting to know what happened tonight.

"Daddy!" She yipped like a puppy. "I can explain! I'm holding them for Sarah. I swear, I swear, _I swear_…" She begged, reaching for my arm but I swapped it away.

"Go take a shower, wipe that makeup off your face and go to bed. Now." She stared at me in disbelief. "Now!" I said more firmly and she ran for the bathroom. I continued to rub my forehead in distress at what had just happened. My own daughter was using condoms. I tried to tell myself that no, it doesn't mean necessarily that she's having sex, but if she was? Wouldn't have Bella and I have seen the signs earlier on? She may be only sixteen, but she's still a teenager with raging hormones. Heck, I was a raging teenager with hormones once too. I know what it feels like, but being a dad and according to her, I know nothing.

* * *

><p>Her light was off but even with Bella's shield in the house, I somehow knew that my Renesmee was still awake. I entered her black dark room, walking slowly to where her bed was. She laid still as could be, only her breathing quickened as I approached her. I bent down so my head was directly beside hers. "Hey." I whispered very softly.<p>

"Hey." Her voice shook just slightly but enough for me to notice. She had been crying, I heard her earlier but Bella urged me to let her cry. Bella may have been a pushover, but I was just as bad as her. I wanted so bad earlier on to go into her room and tell her everything was alright. But my wife prevented me from doing anything, only asking me to let her cry it off.

"Oh, baby girl don't cry."

"I-I'm sorry. I disobeyed you and I feel horrible." She whimpered and it broke my heart that I was the reason.

"Every kid disobeys their parents every once in awhile. In fact, I'm not even mad at you. Don't cry, sweetheart." I coed to her. Gently rubbing her forehead with the tips of my thumb. As much as I hated to admit what I didn't wish to admit, I'd wished that she would have just been with the dogs instead. I knew in my heart of hearts that Jacob would take care of my lovely daughter with his life. I don't care if their awful smell followed her home. As long as she was safe, I was at peace.

"Your not mad at all?" Her voice took a lighter tone, almost as if she were amazed that I wasn't angry with her any longer.

"Honey," I stood up, then sitting on the edge of her bed, I hovered over her tiny frame comfortably. I whispered, "I'm more angry at myself. To be honest, I was trying to cut the chord a little bit. I know you have friends, and I know you have a life outside of home. Things are just so different from when you were little. You had an entire vampire family with werewolf friends, your Grandpa Charlie, and me…" I was hurting inside, not only because she was growing up, but because she didn't need me. I remembered a time when she would reach for me when her body was at a toddler form. She would cry when I wasn't around, laugh when I was. But now, her as a teenager, why would she need her old man? "We all used to be enough but now your growing up." I said the last sentence quickly, frightened my voice would crack if I wasted time saying it too slow.

"Daddy," She sat up, patting my hand as she always did when she was little. I loved that, but she hasn't done it in months and so that one gesture warmed my frozen heart. "I will always need you, remember that. And yeah, were going to fight sometimes and not agree but its only because were so much alike." Her words made sense to me. They were true. Her and I fought a great deal more than her and Bella.

"Your right." I said finally, smiling my crooked grin that she hasn't gotten to see in so many long months. She smiled crookedly in return.

I kissed her cheek, the usual routine thing I would do to tell her goodnight. But always, always I would pull away and that would be the end of it. However, on this night as I kissed her soft blushed cheek, right when I was to pull away, she snatched her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

I was so surprised by this action that I didn't hug back for a moment, but after a few seconds of utter surprise, I hugged my baby girl back.

My little, raging hormones, teenage, daughter, that I loved so very much.


	50. Daddy

**Summary: Renesmee says her very second word. **

**Disclaimer: Ownership of Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: I feel like I've done a story already where Renesmee says "Daddy" for the first time. But did I? I'm not sure. Its too late anyhow because this story is already written. LOL, hope you enjoy! And its no request from anyone, just for me and my readers to enjoy. :)**

**Quote: "You better hold on tight, spider monkey." **

* * *

><p>She was sitting in Rosalie's lap, playfully pulling at her long gold locks. Rose would do anything to keep her entertained if only for two minutes. She loved when Renesmee wanted to be with her, but deep down, though I hadn't the heart to tell my sister, Renesmee only wanted Bella. And <em>only<em> Bella.

No one could make her happy when her mother was not with her. She simply could not stand the thought of her not being held by Bella at all times. She felt most safe in my wife's arms, most secure. At least this is what I've gathered from her thoughts. It warmed my heart to know that she loved Bella just as much as I adored her myself. We both loved our Bella, so very much.

Rose's golden locks were beginning to become a bore to young Renesmee. Though her mind was developing at increasing speeds with each moment, she still had her "toddler" moods, such as becoming impatient very fast. Either she was being the child she looked to be, or she simply picked up her mother's habits.

"Renesmee darling, your Momma will be back very soon." I heard Rose's voice through the thin wall that was separating my daughter and myself. I would be leaving soon, and though Bella hated when nor she or I were with her, I had business to attend to. J. Jenkins and he would only wait so long at our scheduled meeting. Jasper was beginning to finish up hunting as he would return and we would depart.

Stacking the papers needed, I neatly folded them, sliding them into the small briefcase on the oak table. Folding the flap over, Jasper entered the room just as I was about to exit.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his eyes a tad happier and brighter after hunting. I pitied him sometimes, knowing the emotional stress he sometimes had to endure. That was why he hunted alone, most of the time. On good days, he and Alice would go together to chase a few herds, but mostly it was always him. It was his only get away from the tense emotions he's had to deal with throughout the day. "Don't pity me, brother." He chuckled as he patted my arm, taking the briefcase from the table. I turned to follow him, but he stopped mid stride, turning on the heels of his feet. "And Renesmee is going to start crying any second. She's more impatient than ever." He winked as he walked gracefully from the dining room.

I followed quickly, glancing to an irritated Rosalie with an unhappy child. Her bronze curls bouncing as she rubbed her eyes, she was tired but she was also determined. She wanted Bella.

"Rose, can you handle her just until we get back?" Rosalie nodded before I'd even finished my sentence but as I glanced at my daughter, she only looked sad.

Her thoughts were nothing but her mother's face, giving no signal that I was the one she wanted. I must admit, that sometimes it hurt a tad to know that she only ever wanted Bella or Jacob. But I accepted it, and decided that no matter if she wanted me or not, I would be here to give her every waking wish that she may have.

I turned and I heard her whine, but I assumed she had went back to being impatient with Rosalie's waved hair.

"Dada," Jasper and myself stopped. In fact, all breathing in the house stopped. Everything…stopped. I turned slowly, afraid that if I were too fast, for some reason the sound would ware out in the air. I felt my brows furrow involuntarily.

"What did she say?" Esme gasped as she walked into the room, Carlisle not far behind her.

Renesmee was frightened at the sudden attention and only touched her fingertips to Rose's delicate cheek. "Dada, dada, dada. Dad-_dy_." She pronounced the word as best she could, still patting Rose's cheek as my sister sat as still as a statue.

"Yes, that's your Daddy." She barely whispered.

No one had been referring to me as "Daddy" to my daughter. Only Bella, of course, but either way it didn't matter to me. Renesmee was still my daughter, regardless of what she decided to claim my name as. If she called me "Edward" though I wouldn't care for it much, I certainly would not object to it at all.

I flew across the room silently, kneeling down before Renesmee in my sister's lap. She reached out with her tiny, yet chubby fingers, just as my cheek moved to meet them.

She showed me a picture of myself…not leaving. _I don't want you to leave_. She showed me of how she had tried to get my attention with whining, but that I had paid no mind to her. "Dad-_dy_," Her very second word, her only second word and she was referring to me.

Edward Cullen was being referred to as "Daddy". Who knew the day would come when this moment would be cherished forever to be remembered?

"I will stay." I said, simply. And though I didn't show my love for her as the others did, with endless kisses for her to bare, and hugs for her to feel warm, I offered her only my protection. But now I had a name to this certain job of being a father. The responsibility of maintaining the safety of my daughter.

I no longer thought of parenthood as a "job" and I no longer considered myself a "father" because now, I was a Daddy.

Her arms reached for me just as I picked her up. She waved good-bye to Rosalie as I gently placed her on my back to free my arms. I crouched and flung myself outside. "You better hold on tight, spider monkey." She giggled just as my Bella had.

I heard the sighs and laughs of cheer and elation from my family, as my daughter and I sprung from limb to limb. I could also hear, though very faintly, Rosalie's worried gasps as she was afraid I would let her fall.

Of course if Renesmee were in any danger of being up here, I would surely not have her on my back flying from tree to tree. But Rosalie should know by now that I would never let harm come to my daughter's path. Because now I am a _Daddy_.


End file.
